Stoners Who Love
by SupermanisaBoss
Summary: Brittany and her friends are stoners. Their guy got busted so they had to find a new one, who knew i could be love? [Brittany and Santana]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so it may not be very well written. I'm trying. All feedback will be appreciated. This is strictly a Brittana Fanfic**

My name is Brittany Pierce. I am currently a sophomore in college with my best friends Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel. We're your typical college students; go to class, eat, go to parties, and partake in extracurricular activities. Something you would probably never guess about us is we are huge stoners, there's nothing like getting high with your friends and letting loose. That's why my friends and I are so close, we are always together getting high. We never have a problem getting our hands on some until now...

"I cant believe he got busted" Rachel groaned.

"So what do we do? It's Friday which means no class tomorrow, which means we need to get crazy" Mercedes exclaimed.

I sit there watching them exchange suggestions. I love getting high just as much as they do but going to some stranger for bud is a little risky. We've known Puck since high school so we knew we could trust him, but no he had to go and get himself busted.

"I have a friend I know who sells some. I can text her if you want?" Quinn says.

"Yes!" We all yell.

"All right pot heads" Quinn chuckles as she begins to type a message. I didn't know Quinn knew people like that. I thought Puck was the only one she trusted with that seeing that she isn't much of a risky person. I wonder who it could be, no one really comes to mind. Maybe Finn? Wait she said it was a her...shit it could still be Finn.

"All right. She said she has some and to come on up. She lives on the 7th floor" Quinn says as she grabs her jacket and heads to the door. "Only problem is...we're broke. But she said if we have something to offer we can make a deal" We all head out to the elevator and hit the number 7 once the doors close.

"How do you know her Quinn?" I ask.

"She's in my History class, we've smoked a few times after. She's got good stuff" Quinn says with a smile.

"Oh, alright" I say with a head nod. We exit the elevator and head to room 17. Quinn does a good solid knock against the door. When the door swings open I was shocked. I was expecting someone wearing ripped jeans, a tie dye shirt and maybe even have an Afro. Not some girl wearing _the_ tightest tank top and _the_ smallest shorts in the world, not to mention she was gorgeous.

We walk in the room while Quinn introduces us "This is Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany" motioning to us. Then she points to the other girl in the room and says "This is Santana".

"Pleasure. So how much are you all wanting?" Santana asks as she walks over to her dresser and pulls out a box a little smaller than a shoe box.

Quinn goes to speak but is cut off-

"We were thinking 2 grams" Rachel says.

"Alright. I can do 2 grams, but with no money I'm gonna need something in return" Santana says with a smirk on her face.

I was leaning against the door while the other three stood directly in front of Santana. We all stood there thinking about what we could possibly offer that's good enough for 2 grams. Weed isn't cheap so it's gotta be something good.

"We can take you out to lunch?" Rachel suggests.

"You can get 1 gram for lunch but not 2" Santana says with a head tilt. "Tell you what, 1 gram for lunch, 2 grams if she eats me out" she says while looking at me.

"What?" we all say to her like she's crazy.

"1 gram for lunch, 2 grams if Brittany eats me out. Simple. Take it or leave it" Santana says with her hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

We stood there for at least three minutes in complete silence. I couldn't wrap my head around what I just heard. She said eat her out? What? Where does that shit even come from? I stand there in a complete state of shock until Quinn speaks.

"Brittany...what do you think?" She whispers to me.

I look over to her with wide eyes "Um...I think you need to come out to the hall with me." I grab her by the arm and pull her out. "Is this serious? Brittany what do you think"? Like am I really hearing that Q? I laugh.

"I mean I know this crazy and awkward, but hey its college" She laughs. "Obviously you don't have to do this, seeing that you aren't into that. Maybe we can get Rachel to do it, she's always up for a challenge." She grabs my hand and we walk back in. Quinn sends Rachel a wink before speaking again "What if Rachel does it?"

Rachel's mouth falls open "Um what?"

"Cute...but no, Brittany or no one" Santana states.

Quinn whispers sorry to me before rubbing my back. Like that's going to comfort me in this situation. I don't want to do this but I want to get high. My friends want to get high. Great I've sunk so low, giving sex for drugs. Way to go Brittany you're an inspiration for all girls around.

"Fine. I'll do it" I huff.

"Yay!" Rachel yells before approaching Santana for the goods. Once she gets it she slips it in her purse and heads for the door. Mercedes and Quinn follow, telling me they'll see me after.

I look at Santana as she speaks "Look I'll roll a blunt so you won't be so nervous. I know this is awkward, but you're cute and you had no money" she says with a shrug. Santana turns to gather the necessary stuff to roll a blunt and hops on her bed. She looks at me and pats the spot next to her. I stare at the spot for a few seconds as I think about what I just agreed to. Going down on a girl? A stranger? What is life? I slowly make my way towards her bed and sit a good distance from her.

After she finishes rolling the blunt she hands it to me to light. At least I get the first hit I guess. We sit there in silence for a few minutes just passing it back and forth. Quinn was right she does have good stuff and I feel pretty lit pretty fast. I tell her I'm good and she turns to put it out in the ashtray on her nightstand.

"Alright. So do you want to make out a little first, or just jump right to it?" She says while turning towards me. "Personally I'd like to make out first, but it's up to you " she says with a smile.

I look at her for a second. Jumping from her beautiful eyes to her plump lips. Wait...why am I think these things? I shouldn't notice how beautiful her eyes are or how delicious her lips look. "I guess we can make out first" I say looking into her eyes.

"Awesome" she whispers before slowly straddling my thighs "This okay?" She asks. All I can do is nod my head yes as she lowers her hands to my shoulders. She pecks my lips once. twice, three times before she finally takes my lower lip in between her plump ones. She brings one of her hands to my neck and places the other one right over my collarbone as she deepens the kiss. I bring my hands up from the bed but leave them in the air, not knowing what to do with them. I do that at least three times before she grabs them and places them on her thighs. I feel her tongue sweep cross my lower lip begging for entrance, I slowly open my mouth allowing her tongue to slip in. As soon as her tongue comes in contact with mine she allows a small moan to escape her lips as I tighten my hold on her thighs.

As the kiss intensifies I move my hands to her hips and pull her firmly to me. This move allows another moan to pour out of her mouth as she locks her arms around my neck. The need for air is desperate so I pull away with a pop. She leans her forehead on mine as we both try and catch a breath. "Alright, I think you're good to go" she chuckles. She scoots off the bed and pulls her shorts down. That leaves her in her tank top and black lace panties. Oh God. She hops back on the bed and lays down in front of me 'Come on" she says as she settles in her spot.

I take a deep breath and hover over her. I stare at her for a few seconds before capturing those delicious lips once again. I lay two or three pecks on her lips before moving to her neck. I kiss all the way down to the exposed skin above her top. I reach down and pull her tank top up to just below her bra. I kiss down her toned stomach as I grip her panties and proceed to pull them down her legs. The sight I see is something I could never imagine. It's just...perfection. The way her chest rises up and down with each breath, the pink tongue that pokes out to wet her lips. Perfection.

I grab her calves and slowly spread her legs apart. I lower myself until I'm face to face with the most intimate part of a woman. I lock eyes with her before I take a solid lick to her folds. I watch as she closes her eyes and lets out a sigh. I take another long lick, just allowing my brain to process what I'm doing. I go to kiss the sensitive bud that stares me in the eye while caramel thighs try to squeeze my head. I move my arms over her thighs and place my hands on her hips, keeping her from squashing my face. I start sucking on her clit, she digs her nails into my forearms as baby moans escape her lips. I lick up and down her folds a few times before entering her with my tongue. She bucks her hips as my hold strengthens on her. I do all I can with my tongue that I know to do. Before I realize it's working she starts panting and bucking her hips.

"Oh...fuck" she exclaims while digging into my arms even more. "Oh fuck...I'm close" she pants. I take my tongue back to her clit as I slide a finger into her. "Yes, please" she begs. I insert another finger and start pumping while I continue to hum on her nub. One more thrust and "Fuck, Fuck" she comes undone. I can't help but watch her face. The way she looks as she comes is beautiful. I feel awesome. I sit up and wipe my fingers on her sheets while I watch her come back to life. She finally lets out a laugh and looks at me.

"You sure you've never done that before?" she asks

"Yep. Pretty sure" I respond with a smile "So, now what?" I ask. She gets up out of bed and heads to her dresser. She pulls out a pair of shorts and slides them on and puts her hair in a messy bun.

"Now you leave. This was fun, but we both got what we wanted soo...yeah" she says with a shrug.

I get up and head to the door "That's cool, see ya around" and I go to leave. I head to the elevator thinking I can't believe that just happened. I just ate out a stranger...and I was good at it. I need to talk to Quinn immediately. I get in the elevator and hit number 4.


	2. Chapter 2

As I wait for the elevator to reach floor 4 I start to laugh. This is my second year in college and that is actually the craziest thing I have done. Yeah I go to parties and dance with my shirt off but that's nothing compared to what I just did. I leave the elevator and practically run to Quinn's room, I bang on her door like I'm the police. It's as if she knew it was going to be me by the huge grin plastered to her face.

"Brittany!" she says as I brush past her and go to lay in her bed. Quinn shuts the door and comes to lay beside me. She lays her head on my shoulder and drops her left arm over my waist. Mercedes and Rachel still don't understand why we lay together like this, like friends can't be close? Quinn has been my best friend since freshman year of high school. We've seen each other at our worst and at our best, we stuck together. I don't know what I would do without her.

"How'd it go?" she asks.

I lay there in silence for a few seconds fiddling with the hem of her shirt before speaking "You're my best friend right Q?" I ask

"Always" she answers immediately.

"Good" I whisper. "What if...I told you I think" I tighten my grip on her "That I liked it?"

"You did?" she asks while lifting her head and giving me a confused face.

"I mean I think I did. At first I was scared, and disgusted by the thought, but when it was actually happening...it was nice" I laugh. "It kind of felt natural, like I was meant to do that. I'm just confused" I whisper.

"Hmm...Well there's nothing wrong with that. We shouldn't have gotten you to do that. As friends we should have backed down and just tried a different option. " She explains. "But if you liked it, maybe it was good we did, it allowed you to explore something you never would have. If you liked it good, if not then I'm sorry it came to that. You've got some crack head friends" She laughs

"I just didn't expect it to make me feel this way, you know?"

"Yeah I didn't either, why did you like it if you don't mind me asking?" she says.

"Her. She's beautiful, and soft, and powerful. I think if It would have been someone else I would have ran" I chuckle. "Like I said I was scared but there had to of been a reason why I said yes, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Did she say anything after?" she asks

I laugh "No, she pretty much kicked me out. which is fine cause it was kind of awkward, I won't see her again anyway so it doesn't really matter" I state.

"Actually we still owe her a lunch" Quinn laughs

"Ugh awesome" I say while getting up from the bed. "I'm gonna head to my room, try and sleep this confusion off" I smile.

"All right. I'll text you tomorrow" she says while giving me a hug.

""Look forward to it, see you later" I say before leaving.

My building is right next to Quinn's so I don't have to travel far. Whenever I'm walking my mind starts to drift so the shorter the journey the better. I can't stop thinking about her though. I don't even know her but here I am hanging on to the thoughts. I've never even thought of girls that way but I can't help but think of doing that again and again, but only with her. Jeez I don't even want to think about that, I finally make it to my room. I don't even bother changing I just dive into my bed. Maybe a good night's sleep will do me good.

* * *

I awake the next day feeling refreshed. I check my phone and see a message from Quinn telling me to meet her at upstairs Powell (College dining hall) at 1. It's only 11:30 so I decided to go take a nice long shower. That's the only thing that sucks about college, the showers. The stalls are tiny, and the only thing covering us is a measly curtain. Not to mention you have to fight tooth and nail to beat the other girls there.

Once I'm finished showering I run back to my room and change into some black leggings, a black Raiders hoodie, and some black chucks. I dig black. I grab my student ID and my keys and head out. As I exit the building I catch a glimpse of Santana jogging by, I see her but she doesn't see me. That's just what I need to see, her in a baby blue sports bra and little black shorts that barely fit. Guess that nights sleep didn't do me too well. I walk into Powell and immediately spot my best friend.

"Hey slut" I say as I sit across from her

"Hello puss licker" she laughs.

"Ouch... that was a good one" I say defeated. I take a few fries off her plate before asking where Mercedes and Rachel are.

"They're on their way" she says while smacking my hand away "Mine. I wanted you to get here first."

"Why?" I ask with narrowed eyes

"Because they're going to ask you about last night. You know how they are. Since we're scheduling our lunch with Santana I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. If you tell them what you told me, they're going to tease you" she said with a shrug.

"Do we really have to do the lunch?" Quinn nods. "Maybe I just won't go" I say while stealing another fry.

"I mean you don't have to...but I know you want to" she says with a wink. "Here they come" she says while looking behind me.

Mercedes and Rachel rush to the table. Mercedes sits next to me and Rachel next to Quinn. All they do is sit there and stare at me. Really guys? Are we still in high school?

"Just ask me" I groan while biting my lower lip.

"What happened?!" they both scream as if they practiced it on the way here.

"Exactly what you all left me there to do. I did the deed and you got the weed" I huff.

"Really no details?" Rachel yelps. Typical Rachel always wanting to suck everything dry. Ew, wrong choice of words.

"No, why would I tell you anything sicko?" I laugh.

"Whatever. When are we doing the lunch?" Mercedes asks while looking at Quinn

"I just texted her, just waiting on a response" she goes for another fry when her phone buzzes. "She said she can do Monday." Quinn says while looking at us.

"Works for me" Mercedes says.

"Me too" Rachel quips.

"I'm not going, so that works" I say while taking a sip of Quinn's drink.

"Whatever. I'll tell her that works and who's going" she says before picking up her phone.

"Why do you have to tell her who's going?" I ask. "What if she thinks I'm not going because of last night?"

"Well...that's why you aren't going, so who cares" Rachel shrugs.

Quinn's phone buzzes again "She said awesome and that we can just go to downstairs Powell (another dining hall), she also asked why you weren't going Brittany" she says with a sly smile.

"Really?" That's weird. Last night she practically kicked me out, and now she wants to know why I'm not going? Interesting. Maybe I should go... just to see what happens. "Fine. I'll go."

"Great. I'll let her know " Quinn's sends me another wink.


	3. Chapter 3

The day has come. Monday. Today is the day we go to lunch with Santana. I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's not like anything is going to come of this. I'm not even sure I want anything to happen, I'm still confused about my feelings. Quinn texted me last night telling me to meet her at her room and we'll walk together. After my shower I throw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a baby blue V-neck and my white chucks. I grab my keys and head to Quinns.

"You look cute" Quinn says with a wink. She loops our arms and we head to Powell. "You ready for this?" she asks.

"It's just lunch, people do it everyday."

"True. Not usually with strangers they had random relations with though" she laughs.

"Whatever" I say as I open the door for her and we head inside. Once inside we spot Mercedes and Rachel leaning against a wall laughing at something weird I'm sure. No sign of the Latina yet. As soon as we go to say our hellos to them we here a voice.

"Hey guys" We all look in the direction of where the voice comes from. Santana. There she stands in short white shorts and a black tank top. Her hair perfectly curled over her shoulders. This is not a good idea. She looks my way and sends me a wink. No not a good idea at all. "Shall we sit?" she asks.

"Yes. Let's find a seat" Rachel says while looking for an empty table.

Of course the only thing that looks available is a booth, which usually seats four people not five. This may get awkward. We approach the table and of course Mercedes and Rachel sit together, and they say Quinn and I are weird. Santana sits across from them and scoots all the way against the wall, next thing I know I'm getting pushed.

'Excuse me" I say towards Quinn who has the biggest smirk on her face. She points towards the booth and tells me to sit. I thought she was going to get a chair but no she forces me over to sit next to me. This move makes me practically squished against Santana. We're so close our thighs are touching and our elbows bump. I look over and instantly find brown eyes.

"Hi" Santana whispers.

"Hi" I say back shyly. "Sorry, Quinn doesn't like to stick out like that, makes her feel left out."

"No worries" she says with a wink. That wink is going to kill me.

We sit there quietly until the waiter comes and takes our orders. I know it's weird that we have waiters, but I guess it's a good job for college students. Every time Santana or I move our elbows bump, we got to the point where we don't even say sorry. We just let it happen. This is extremely awkward for me. Not to mention Quinn keeps nudging me in the ribs like I'm suppose to do something. I am not making a move towards Santana in front of them. No way.

"So...did you all enjoy the goods? I know Brittany did" Santana says with a laugh. They all bust out laughing except me, I just sit there awkwardly wiping the soda off my face that came flying out. "Seriously though, good stuff?" she asks with a serious face.

"Yes. We got super buttered" Mercedes sings.

"We were actually thinking about getting some more?" Rachel asks with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sure we can work something out" Santana says while nudging me.

"Awesome" Rachel yelps. We all had Quinn some money for Santana's meal. Once the waiter comes back with the change we all head out to leave. We exit the building and stand a little ways from the entrance.

"Do you all want to get it now, or later?" Santana asks.

"Now is good" Quinn says while looping her arm with mine. I'm not 100% sure but I'm pretty sure a small frown formed on Santana's face at Quinn's move. What was that? Did that bother her? "That cool?" Quinn asks.

"Yes. Let's go" Santana says while turning towards her building. We head towards her room in complete silence until Quinn whispers something to me.

"Did you see her face?"

"Who's?" I ask.

"Santana's. She was totally confused as to why I looped our arms together" she says with a smirk. "You better get on that" she laughs. Before I could reply we arrived to Santana's room and slowly enter.

"You want two grams again? More, Less?" Santana asked.

"Two is good" Mercedes says.

"Alright, that will be 40." She says while retrieving the box from her dresser. We all get our money out and we each hand her 10 dollars. She takes the money and hands me the baggy "Here you go" she says while locking eyes with me.

"Thanks" We all say.

"Thank you for lunch, it was fun" she says with a smile. "I've got some homework to do, so you all go get high and enjoy" she chuckles.

We leave her room and head to the elevator. As soon as the doors close they start cracking up. It scares me at first seeing as they've been completely silent since lunch.

"Did I miss something?" I ask.

"You were super awkward and nervous today, it was cute" Rachel says once her laughing died down. The doors open to Quinn's floor and we walk out "Let's just get high and forget all about it" she says with a smile.

* * *

I leave Quinn's room around 6 and head towards my building. Today was a weird day. Santana is really confusing. She kicks me out on Friday and today she winks at me like a million times. Not to mention the whole Quinn thing. What was up with that? I'm glad Quinn said something to me, I really thought I was seeing things for a minute. I still don't understand it though, maybe I never will. I enter my room and go to sit at my desk when my phone buzzes. I pull it out of my pocket and see a message from an unknown number.

 _Hey this is Santana. I got your number from Quinn, hope that's all right?_

Oh my God Santana asked Quinn for my number. Why?

 _Yeah that's cool. What's up?_

It feels like hours waiting for a response when really it's only been like 20 seconds when my phone buzzes again.

 _I was wondering if you wanted to come over and smoke with me?_

This is Awesome. Santana wants me to come and smoke with her. Just me and her. Shit now I'm nervous. Should I do it? Yes I should definitely do it.

 _Yeah that sounds good. Be there in 10?_

 _Awesome. I'll be here :)_

Smiley face! I got a smiley face! This is gonna be a good time. I hop out of my chair and head to my dresser for a change of clothes. I decide on some leggings and my Raiders hoodie. I go check myself in the mirror, make sure I look good. I grab my keys, slip on some shoes and practically run to the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4

I enter the elevator in Santana's building and press the number 7. I get more and more nervous as it hits each floor. The last time we were alone together things were weird. Obviously doing sex things with a stranger is weird. This time it doesn't feel weird though, I'm just extremely nervous. My hearts pounding and my palms are sweaty. I don't know what to do when it's just us two. The elevator reached floor 7 and I slowly walk to room 17.

Maybe I shouldn't, I can easily walk away and tell her something came up. This is my chance though, my chance to figure out these weird feelings. I let out a deep sigh and knock on her door. She opens it and I swear it feels like I stuck my hands in a bucket of water they're so sweaty. She stands there in small red shorts and a white tank top. Does this girl own pants?

"Hey Brittany. Come on in" She says while opening the door wider for me to enter.

"Thanks" I say as I walk in and stand there awkwardly.

She goes to her dresser and pulls out the box and hops on her bed. I don't move, I don't think my body remembers how to move. She looks at me with the cutest confused face "You going to join me?" she asks while patting her bed.

"Y-yes" I slip off my shoes and hop on her bed. I made sure there was a good distance between us.

"I like your hoodie" She says while pulling at the sleeve.

I smile "Thanks. It's my favorite one, it's soft."

"Yeah looks like it" she says with a smirk. "You want to smoke one or two?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. Up to you" I shrug.

"Two it is then" She says with a chuckle. She starts rolling them which doesn't take long. Once you've smoked for so long its kind of second nature. She lights up one and takes a hit.

"Did you finish your homework?" I ask while taking a hit.

"Ugh yes. I hate homework, just stupid busy work."

"Agreed" I laugh.

We sit there for a good 30 minutes talking about life and school. She's actually really easy to talk to. Plus her laugh is addictive, I could listen to that and her voice all day. We talk about how she's getting a business degree and how I'm getting a degree in Zoology. Conversation is smooth and then she throws a curve ball at me.

"So how long have you and Quinn been together?" she asks.

"What?" I cough a little. She thought Quinn and I were a couple?

"Quinn...she's your girl right?" she asks again.

"No...God no. I love her to death but no, we're just best friends" I clarify.

"Oh" she laughs "My bad, you all kind of act like it." There's an intense awkward silence until she breaks it. "You ready for the other one?" she asks. All I can do is nod. I'm still stuck on how she thought Quinn and I were together. I can't wait to tell Quinn about that, she'll joke about it for weeks. I feel the bed shift and all the sudden she's in my lap straddling my thighs.

"Um...what are you doing?" I shake out.

"Hmm smoking" she says while she lights it up. She takes a hit and slowly exhales while making serious eye contact with me. "Is this okay? That I sit here?" she asks with her signature smirk.

"Y-yes. Just surprised me" I take a hit and then another. I'm nervous again. We were having good conversation, then she goes and sits on me. I'm not complaining, I just don't really know what to do.

"So if you aren't dating Quinn, who are you dating?" she asks before taking a hit.

"No one. Solo Dolo."

Santana nods her head "Awesome. So if I was to ask you to make out after we smoke you wouldn't object?" she takes another hit.

"Um, I guess not?"

"Good, because I want to make out" She says with a wink. "You know you can touch me if you want."

"What?" I ask.

"Your hands, You can put them somewhere of your pleasing. I mean you have eaten me out so touching me isn't that big of deal" she says with a shrug with smoke pouring out of her mouth.

"All right." I decide to place them on her thighs. Her beautiful soft thighs. Jeez. She hands me the blunt and I take one more hit before we put it out. She reaches over and puts it in her ashtray.

We stare at each other for a few seconds before she leans in and captures my upper lip. She brings one of her hands to my neck and the other one to my collarbone, just like last time. She leans her upper body into mine while swiping her tongue on my bottom lip. She does this several times before I open my lips and accept her tongue. I hear her let out a small moan when our tongues touch. I tighten my grip on her thighs as her other hand slides up to my neck.

Her lips are so soft, I could kiss them forever. I slide my hands to her hips and squeeze. This move brings out another sexy moan from her. As the kiss intensifies she starts scratching the back of my neck. That is a turn on. It feels really good. I grab her hips and roughly pull her lower half towards me.

"Shit." she gasps while breaking the kiss. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips are swollen, and her eyes scream sex. She takes a second to catch her breath before crashing her lips down on mine. She locks her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. I slip my hands up the back of her shirt and squeeze. Her skin is so soft, I just want to touch every part of her. I grab her hips again and pull her towards me even more. I just love to hear her moan. As our tongues wrestle for dominance she slowly starts to rock her hips against me.

I grab her hips harder as she rocks. This is awesome but this is as far as I can go. A little longer and I gotta stop this before we can't stop ourselves. I move my hands to her ass and squeeze. Such a delicious butt, I give it one more squeeze before pulling away.

We sit there trying to catch our breath and steady our hearts "I'm sorry, this is as far as I can go. For now" I say while moving my hands back to her thighs.

She smiles and scratches my neck "It's alright. I'm good with that. For now" She says. She pecks my lips once more and moves to sit next to me.

"Alright cool" I smile. "I think it's time for me to go before I change my mind" I chuckle. I hop off her bed and go to put my shoes on.

"Can I take you out to lunch?" I ask.

"I'd like that" she says while hopping off her bed and walks towards me.

"Cool. So I'll text you and let you know" I start for the door.

"Sounds good" she follows. As I go to leave she grabs the front of my hoodie and kisses me. No tongue, just a simple, delicious kiss. "Bye Brittany."

"Bye" I say as I walk out.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I texted Quinn telling her to meet me at upstairs Powell. After I take a shower and change into skinny jeans and a black t-shirt I head over. On my way over I'm thinking about when I should text Santana about that lunch. I don't know if I should just buy her lunch here or take her somewhere else. I feel like if I take her somewhere else that would be too romantic and were barely friends right now. When I walk in I immediately spot Quinn sitting in the corner by a window.

"What's up?" I move to sit across from her.

"Nothing much. Just waiting on you to finally show up" she laughs.

"Whatever. Anyway I hung out with Santana last night and I asked her to lunch."

"Sweet! You do it with her? When are you going to lunch?" She exclaimed

"Whoa calm down. I'm not sure when we're going and no, we did not do it last night. We smoked and made out for abit which was pretty hot. I told her that's all I can do for right now."

"That's understandable. When she asked me for your number I knew she liked you" she said smugly.

"I know she likes sex and making out but that doesn't mean she likes me." I shake my head, I kind of hope she does but then again I don't. I'm still confused on what I'm feeling. All I do know is she is hot and I like making out with her...maybe I'm not as confused as I think I am.

"Well I think she does" Quinn shrugs "Also I think Mercedes, Rachel and I are going to hang out with her later. You wanna join?" She asks

"What are you all doing?"

"Just chillin in her room and getting high"

I laugh "That's all you bitches do."

"So do you, and so does your future wife so shut up" she chuckles "So yes or no loser?"

"Yeah I guess" I stand up and fix my shirt that rode up "Just text me a time and I'll see you later."

Quinn texted me and said to come to her to room at 6 and then we'll head to Santanas. I decided to go with the comfortable route and threw on some black Nike Sweats and a plain blue Nike hoodie. I knock on Quinn's door and she comes out with a beaming smile.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask as she locks her door

"Oh it's just when I texted Santana and told her you were coming she seemed extremely happy" she smiled. We jump in the elevator and head to her floor.

"Duh, why wouldn't she be? I'm awesome" I say cooly when inside im freaking out. I hate being nervous and that seems to be all I can be when it comes to this girl. I'm not use to this. My heart feels like it could explode right out of my chest. I shake it off as we walk to her door and give a good knock. Santana opens the door with the same beaming smile Quinn had.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it" her eyes never leaving mine. When I walk in she pulls me into a quick tight hug and a kiss to the cheek. Now I'm sure my face looks like a tomato, judging by the wink she sends me. Fuck. I notice Mercedes and Rachel are already here sitting in what looks like chairs you camp in? The only other place to sit is the little love seat Santana has. Quinn has occupied the left cushion as Santana has taken the right. I go to sit on the floor when Santana gets up and motions for me to take her seat. She makes to get a lighter and then plops herself right on my lap hooking her left arm around my neck.

"This okay?" She whispers in my ear. All I can do is nod my head with a quiet stuttered yes. I actively avoid the smirks being thrown my way and focus on Santana lighting the blunt. Besides Mercedes and Rachel giggling over stupid shit the room has been pretty quiet before Santana breaks the silence.

"So how long have you all known each other?" She asks

"Well Britt and I have been best friends since high school and we met Mercedes and Rachel here at Freshman orientation" Quinn says while passing the blunt to Mercedes who just giggles as a response.

"That's cool. It's always nice to have close friends like that. I have a few here and there but I'm mostly just a loner" Santana says.

"Same here really. Besides these three knuckleheads I don't hang with many" I say as Santana starts scratching the back of my neck. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I decide to place my left hand on her thigh and I hear her gasp and she tightens her hold on my neck. Someone's horny.

We hang out until about 9:30 and decided to head out. We were saying our byes and walking out when Santana grabs my arm and asks to talk. I look to Quinn and tell her ill text her tomorrow, not missing the wink she sent me. I shake my head and said night. I walked back into her room and shut the door. When I turn back around I see Santana has hopped up on the edge of her bed.

"Come here" She says. I scratch the back of my neck and go to stand in front of her. She spreads her legs and pulls me to stand between them. She doesn't say anything at first, she just plays with the strings on my hoodie. I move my hands to her thighs and she snaps her eyes up to mine with a shy smile " So about that lunch?" She asks.

I laugh and caress her thighs "Yeah I haven't decided when to do that" I say.

She shrugs and says "You're cute. I'm patient so I'll wait." I not my head with a grin and go to step back but she grabs my hoodie "You know you can stay tonight. Just to sleep or something" she says with hopeful eyes. I think about it for a second before I slowly nod my head. She gets the biggest grin on her face before she pushes me back and jumps off the bed "Great. Do you need any clothes?" She asks

Just the thought of wearing her clothes got me wet "Uh nah I've got boxers and a tank on under this" I say.

She smiles " Cool. Just to let you know I sleep in my bra and panties" she says while taking off her shirt and grabbing the waistband of her shorts. I'm pretty sure I drool a little bit before replying with that's cool and then taking my clothes off. She switches on a lamp before turning off the main light. She hops into her bed and lays closets to the wall, I switch off the lamp and climb in after her.

We lay there for about a minute before her mouth is on mine. She's got half her body laying on mine with her left leg nestled between mine. My hands instantly go to her hips as hers go to my hair. She sucks on my lower lip as she scratches at my scalp. I slip my right hand down to the leg between mine and move it so she's straddling me. I slide my hands to her ass and squeeze as my tongue begs for entry into her mouth which she greedily accepts. I earn a beautiful moan when I suck on her tongue and grind her hips into mine.

She breaks from the kiss "Jesus" she leans her forehead on my shoulder before rolling off of me. I am midily disappointed but relieved. She pecks my lips one more time before speaking "We should go to sleep" she laughs.

"Yeah we should" I say. Santana turns on her side facing the wall. I lay there for a minute before she grabs my arm and wraps it around her forcing me to spoon her. I push my face into her hair and neck and inhale. She smells like raspberries, I could get use this.

 **Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you haven't already, you should totally check out my other story I Want What I Can't Have.**

It's been two days since that night at Santana's and I can't stop thinking about her. Waking up to her was a surprisingly awesome thing to do. At first I freaked out because I didn't know where I was until I looked at the body that was molded to mine. I learned that Santana is a super cuddler even though she denied it later that morning. I haven't seen her since that night but I finally work up the courage to text her this morning about that lunch. She said it didn't matter if we went somewhere else to eat or if we just ate at Powell. We decided to go to Powell tomorrow at noon and that I would come to her room and walk her there. I still have like 20 hours before this date and I am already nervous and the fact that I just called this lunch a date makes me even more nervous. Which is why my girls are on their way here to smoke some bud and to talk. My thoughts were interrupted by the a knock at my door.

"Come in" I yelled from my bed. The first one to walk through the door with a beaming smile is of course Quinn followed by Rachel and then Mercedes. I don't know what I'd do without them, especially Quinn. Quinn hops up on my bed by me while Mercedes and Rachel turn my little love seat around and push it closer to the bed. I reach to my nightstand and pick up two blunts, I hand one to Quinn and one to Rachel. They light them simultaneously. Pot heads. I love getting high.

Quinn takes a puff before speaking "So your lunch with Santana is tomorrow, are you nervous? She takes another puff before passing to me.

"Yeah I am. I can be a pretty awkward person and I hate that she might realize that tomorrow and bail" I chuckle before taking a puff "I don't even know what to talk about" another puff. I take another puff before passing it back to Quinn and Mercedes passes hers to Rachel.

"Just talk about normal stuff" Rachel says "like school, music, maybe family" she takes a puff. "Is it a date or is it just a friendly lunch?" She asks before passing the blunt back to Mercedes. I sit there a second thinking about my answer. Is it a date? Does Santana think it's a date? What If she does and I don't, or I do and she doesn't? Oh God.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. I guess I'll just go ahead and say a friendly lunch, just to be safe" I take a puff and hold it in. "I still don't know if I even like this girl. I mean I obviously like her but I've never been attracted to a girl before, so this feeling is new to me. She is so confident, and when it comes to this and how I feel about it I'm not" I take another puff before passing to Quinn.

"This is getting deep" Mercedes giggles "I say just relax, I mean you have done things with her way beyond lunch, so lunch shouldn't be that big of a deal" she takes a hit. I had to admit she had a point.

"I'm just scared I guess. I don't want her to see that I don't know what I'm doing and bail on me and whatever this is" I take a sip of my water before accepting the roach from Quinn.

Rachel takes a hit before asking for the ashtray "Brittany, were in college...nobody knows what they're doing. Just talk to her tomorrow and express your concerns to her. From what I've seen I think she really adores you and I can see her totally understanding your feelings" she shrugs.

"I agree with Rachel, I say talk to her about it and see what comes of it" Quinn says with a firm head nod. I don't think I could ever ask for better friends, seriously. I am so beyond grateful to have friends that will sit and listen to me and give me actual feedback and advice. I guess tomorrow I will be talking to Santana about this. We hang for a little longer, laughing, and talking about stupid high people shit. Life is good.

The next day I wake up with the biggest smile, my lunch with Santana smile. I get out of bed and go head to the showers. Once I've gotten out of the shower I head to my room and blow dry my hair, I think I'm in the mood to curl it just a tad. It's a pretty nice day out so I decide to throw on some light blue skinny jeans with a few rips and I throw on a blue Superman shirt and my light grey vans. I grab my phone and room keys and head out to the elevator. The closer I get to the lobby the more nervous I become; just when I didn't think I could be any more nervous I step outside and head over to her building, I can feel the nerves dripping from my skin. I head inside and go straight into the elevator and hit her floor number. I lean against the railing and take a few deep breaths and shake my arms out as if I'm headed into a ring to box. I stand there staring at her door not moving. I can do this. I am Brittany S. Pierce and I am awesome, I can totally do this. I reach up and give 3 knocks before sliding my hands in my back pockets and take a step back. She opens the door with a huge grin, God she is beautiful. She's wearing black volleyball shorts which I'm sure make her butt look great, and a small tight black tank top that make her boobs look super good. Did I mention I dig black? It's too early in this lunch to have these inappropriate thoughts about my "friend" but damn can she make simple clothes look sexy.

"Hi Brittany!" She exclaims before walking out and locking her door. She turns my way and we just stare at each other for a few seconds. She finally breaks eye contact when she goes to hug me, she's a great hugger by the way. She pulls away and gives me a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and asking if I was ready.

I hold my arm out for her to loop hers through which she does so happily "Absolutely" I say with a smile. We make our way to Powell in comfortable silence. Once we get there I unhook my arm from hers to open the door receiving a dimpled grin as a thanks. I might have taken a peek down and yes those shorts definitely make her butt look great. We spotted a booth in a far corner and took our seats across from each other. The waiter comes over seconds after asking for our drink orders, we both order water and he walks away. I'm glad when Santana speaks up.

"So how has your day been so far?" She asks

"Well all I've done was shower and changed clothes" I chuckle "So it's been simple, how about yours?"

She smiles "Simple is good. My day started at 9 and it started with homework" she frowns "I seriously hate homework, but I wanted to get it finished so I could enjoy this lunch" she says as the waiter comes and drops our drinks off. We go ahead and give him out order; I order a burger with fries, while Santana goes with the baked chicken sandwich and broccoli. "You look cute, I can totally see you as a Superman fan" she laughs.

"Hey, Superman is awesome. I'm not a dork or anything...i just love Superman" I can feel my cheeks heating up "You look good, I like that shirt" Santana laughs before speaking.

"You like my plain black tank top?" She said with a smirk "But thank you and I think dorks are cute...well I think you as a dork is cute" she smiles before taking a sip of water. I clear my throat and take myself a sip of water as well.

"Dorks aren't cute, they're dorky" I smile

"That's what makes them cute" she shrugs "A stoner dork, just my cup of tea" she winks. I feel my cheeks get even hotter, she's something else. Our waiter dropped our food off and told us to let him know if we need anything. We sit in silence for a few minutes and enjoy our food. So far this is a pretty smooth lunch, I think I'm pulling it off.

"So tell me about the first time you smoked" I told her. She took a sip of water before clearing her throat.

"It's your typical story. My best friend from high school is the one who introduced me to it. We skipped class one day and he asked if I had ever smoked and I told him no. Next thing I know he's pulling a bag full of this green stuff from his backpack" she takes bite of broccoli "He starts to roll a blunt up and hands it to me. I was like 'What the fuck do I do with this' he just laughed and showed me. After we smoked me went to the store and bought so much junk food" she takes a sip of water and I am mesmerized my her lips on that straw, I know what it's like to kiss those lips, and damn is it good. I snap out of my thoughts when she speaks again "After that we smoked everyday and I haven't stopped since" she chuckles with a shrug. "What about you?" She asked

"My friend Puck from high school was always high, like always. One day Quinn and I decided to try it out because he was always begging us to get high with him. Anyway, we went to his house after school and we chilled in his room for awhile before he asked us to smoke. We said yes and he was so excited, he was also glad he didn't have to call us Virgin Marys anymore, which he thought was hilarious" Santana laughs as I roll my eyes "We ended up getting super high and playing video games all night while eating cheetos" I laugh.

"Sounds like a good time" she smiles before taking the last bite of her sandwich "Would you want to come over after this? Smoke and hang out some more?" She asked as the waiter came and asked if it was one or two checks. I replied with one and he walked away with a smile.

"That sounds good" I smile. The waiter brings the check and I pay. Once he brings back my change we get out of the booth and I once again open the door for Santana. I just love the smile she gives me when I do that. When we get outside she loops her arm with mine again and we head to her room. We get to her room and she goes straight to her dresser and takes her box out, hops on her bed and leans against the wall. I've been in this situation with her enough to know it's okay to go ahead and get on her bed, so I do just that and sit right next to her. This time I don't worry about keeping space between us, I don't want there to be any. Santana starts to roll the blunt like the expert she is, I've rollin so many blunts in my life but I could never make it look this sexy. She sits up a little and lights it up taking a huge hit. I think this woman may be my soulmate. When she notices me staring she gives me a wink before passing it off of to me. I take a hit and think about what Rachel said yesterday.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I ask as I pass her the blunt, she ashes it before telling me I can talk to her about anything. She gives me such a sweet smile It calms my nerves a little.

" I really like you Santana, like...I like you" I say, I take the blunt from her and take another puff before continuing "I just don't know what to do" she tilts her head and gives me the cutest confused look "I've never liked a girl before, and it scares me" I take another hit before passing it back. Santana takes a hit while staring straight up at the ceiling like she's trying to figure out what to say.

"I'm scared too" she replies which shocks me "I mean I've been in relationships and non relationships with girls before so that isn't what scares me" now it's my turn to give a confused look. Santana takes a deep breath before saying "I've never felt this way about someone Brittany. I know I've only known you for two weeks but I like you too, like so much. The fact that I feel like this so fast and so strong scares me...so how about we be scared together?" She asks with a shy smile. I stare at her as if she just created the cure for cancer. She is absolutely awesome. I lift my hand from the bed and lay it palm up on her thigh-

"I think that sounds like a plan" I say before she looks down at my hand and interlocks her fingers with mine and gives them a squeeze.

She smiles that cute dimpled grin and gives me a chaste kiss and says "Awesome."

 **Review Please. And if there are ideas or suggestions I would love to hear them!**


	7. Chapter 7

Talking with Santana last night made me feel a lot better, I'm still scared but I actually feel like it will be okay instead of feeling like the world is falling down around me. After we talked we smoked some more and then went to bed, I stayed the night again acting as the big spoon. The only person I've ever really shared a bed with and cuddled with was Quinn but that's nothing compared to cuddling with Santana. She's so soft and curvy and she smells soooo good, I love sticking my face in her hair and taking a big whiff. I realize that could make me a creep but hey, whatever makes you happy right? Which is exactly what Santana does, she makes me happy. I know we barely know each other but I feel like I've known her forever. I feel like I was made to make her happy and she was made to make me happy. I have never been more grateful for Pucks careless attitude, if it hadn't been for him I never would have met this beautiful person.

Quinn and I are currently eating lunch in the cafeteria before heading to Rachel's to study for a bit and then we will of course get high. I think Quinn may already be high, judging by the fact she hasn't taken a breath between bites of her burger.

"Slow down" I laugh "Pretty sure no one's going to run up and steal it" I say before taking a bite of my own.

Quinn shoots me a glare "Shut up, this cafeteria makes _the_ best burgers. It's hard to believe I've never had a burger this good, my 21 years of life have been sorely disappointing" she takes a big drink of her water before going back to stuffing her face. This chick thats stuffing a huge burger in her mouth, leaving mustard on her chin and upper lip is my best friend. She gives no fucks and I couldn't be happier to claim her as my family.

"They are pretty fucking good" I take a bite "So Santana and I talked last night" Quinn gives me this confused look "About what I'm feeling and what not" she nods her head before wiping her face.

"How'd that go?"

I smile "Pretty well actually, she totally understood and she even said she's a little scared too." I take drink of water.

"Scared of what?" She ate a fry "I thought she was out and proud."

"She totally is. She said she's never felt this way about someone before...and it scares her."

"Aww that is so cute. You all are totally going to get married and have super cute children, and they will think their parents are super cool when you light a bong before dinner" she laughs. Kids? Whoa too far, we aren't even in a relationship yet, no way I wanna discuss my pretend children.

"No stop, No marriage or kid talk" I gather my trash and collect it on our tray before asking her if she's ready to head to Rachel's. We get up and throw our trash away before walking out into the beautiful sun.

/

"I am so sick of studying" I whine while shutting my book and throwing it.

"It's only been half an hour Brittany" Rachel chuckles before shutting her book as well "I guess there's no harm in taking a smoke break" she shrugs while getting up to get her stash. She comes back to the couch and hands me the weed and wrap telling me to do it since I need the break. Quinn hasn't looked up once from her homework, I know once I light this bad boy that will change. I grab my book and lay the wrap down, we usually put a gram in each but today I think we should add more. I grab some weed and place it on the scale seeing it read 1.5, satisfied I put it in the grinder. Once I have it all wrapped up I hand it to Rachel to light. "I love smoking" she said before flicking a flame and taking a hit. As soon as Rachel exhales I hear Quinn slam her book shut and throw it on the floor. Knew it.

"Smoke break, already? She laughs before accepting the blunt from Rachel. While waiting for the blunt I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I pull it out and can't stop the smile from appearing on my face.

 _S-What's up dork?_

 _B- Nothing much, just hanging out with Quinn and Rachel_

 _S- Sounds fun, tell them I said hello. I was going to see if you wanted to hang out later tonight?_

My smile widens even more. Quinn passes me the blunt and I take a huge hit before responding. .

 _B-Will do. That sounds good though, what time?_

I take another hit and then pass it to Rachel, not missing the little smirk on her face.

 _S- I was thinking like 6 or so. Maybe we can get some snacks from the vending machine and get high haha. Unless you would like to do something else?_

 _B- No, that sounds perfect to me. I'll see you at 6 :)._ I slip the phone back in my pocket before taking the blunt from Quinns stretched out hand, she was also sporting a smirk.

"All right, what's with all the looks?" I look between the two before they both bust out laughing. These bitches are just high.

"What did Santana want?" Quinn asks before taking a swig of water.

"How did you know I was talking to Santana?"

"Come on Brittany, even the people on Mars could see that beaming smile on your face when you looked at your phone? Rachel laughed "Wait...are there people on Mars?" She tilts her head in confusion before accepting the blunt from me.

"No, we are not talking about life on other Planets again Rachel" Quinn says sternly, I look over at Rachel in time to see her throw herself back against the couch and pout "But seriously B, your smile was huge."

"She just asked me if I wanted to hang out later tonight. That's all" I take one last puff before putting the roach out in the ashtray "Not a big deal" I shrug and take a drink of Quinn's water.

Quinn snatches her water away "Mine" she puts it on the floor before laughing "Yall are gonna get jiggy."

"Jeez Quinn you don't let me have any of your water or your fries. Food and water are the most important things a human needs to survive, If I didn't know any better Id say you were trying to destroy me" I try to keep a straight face but it doesn't last long "Also we aren't going to get 'Jiggy' as you call it. Loser, were just gonna hang out and smoke and maybe make out" I laugh.

"That's what you think, it's been what, two or so weeks since you've done anything?" Quinn asks "It might be time, if she hasn't been seeing anyone else then she's probably super horny" she laughs. Shit I never really thought about that, what if she does want to? I mean I guess I could do things to her but I don't think I'm ready for her to do anything with me.

"Don't listen to Quinn, Brittany. Santana seems like the type to let you know when she wants sex, if she hasn't pressured you about it then I wouldn't worry about it" she throws a glare Quinns way "Don't listen to someone who deprives you of food and water." You know, Quinn is my best friend but Rachel gives some bomb ass advice. I guess ill just hang with Santana tonight and see how it goes.

"Thanks Rachel. I hate to cut this short but I hate studying so I'm gonna dip out and take a nap before I hang out with Santana" I stand up grab my stuff and kiss them both on the cheek before leaving. I'm on my way to the elevator when I feel my phone buzz, I take it out and see I have two messages, one from Santana and one from Quinn.

 _S-Awesome can't wait cutie :)_

 _Q-Hey, don't listen to anything I said, I don't want you to feel pressured. I know this whole thing is new to you, just know I got your back dog :)_ I can't help but grin at Quinn's message.

 _B-Thanks homie; I appreciate that, You will definitely be the first to know if anything happens. Peace out-One Love!_

/

I wake up from my nap around 4:30, plenty of time to get ready for this date? Still not sure what to call it. I head to the showers and take a nice hot one, wash my nerves off. I head back to my room and think about what I should wear. I know we're only hanging out in her room but that doesn't mean I shouldn't look nice right? I honestly don't think she even cares what I wear. I just decide to go simple; I throw on some black Nike sweatpants and my favorite Raiders hoodie. She seemed to like it last time. I blow dry my hair, skip the make up and throw on my black and white chucks and head out. On my way over I can't help but to think about my earlier conversation with Rachel and Quinn. If Santana wants to I will definitely pleasure her, but I am off limits for now. That's just too much too soon. I get to her door and knock three times, Santana swigs the door open with the cutest grin. She's wearing those damn volleyball shorts again and a tank top. Such little clothing.

"Hey" she breathes

"Hey" I say back as I walk in. When I get closer to her bed I see lots and lots of snacks. I'm talking Doritos, Cheetos, Popcorn, Snickers, Skittles, Pop Tarts, Hot Cheetos,etc. That is a lot of snacks.

"I wasn't sure what kind you wanted so I kind of got one of each" She laughed before hopping on her bed and settling against the wall. I take my shoes off and take a good look at this beautiful girl before hopping on her bed right next to her.

"I'm good with anything, not a picky person" I smile. She grins at me before asking me if I would like to smoke.

I shook my head before saying "Always" she grins at me before lifting on her knees to reach for her stuff, this move puts her butt right in my view. Good God what a butt, she knows what she's doing; trying to seduce me with her butt. She finally reaches the box and sits back down brushing her left side against my right.

"I say we get super stoned, like 4 blunts stoned. Think you can handle that darlin?" She chuckled

"I can handle anything you throw at me" this time I'm the one throwing the wink and making her speechless. She clears her throat before laughing and proceeds to roll the blunts.

She lights the first blunt "What did you do today?"

"I hung out with Quinn and Rachel, we were suppose to study but we ended up smoking" she laughs "I hate studying so I convinced them to smoke instead, not that it takes much to convince them" she nods. "What did you do?" She takes a hit.

"That sounds fun. I like them, they can be really funny" she takes a hit before passing it to me "I did a lot of homework...like a lot. Then I met my friend Sarah for lunch." Sarah? Who the fuck is Sarah, she's never mentioned a Sarah. Chill out dude you aren't even dating and your having a crazy conversation in your head. I take a big hit before passing it back to her.

"Whos Sarah?" Idoit, I didn't mean to ask that. Think before you speak. She looks at me before taking a hit and then another before ashing it and passing it back.

"She's a friend from one of my classes" she said with a shrug "She's cool." We finish that blunt and dig in to the snacks. I choose the skittles while she chose the snickers. "I love chocolate" she moans.

"Yeah I can tell, you haven't taken a breath between bites" I laugh, she playfully slaps my arm "You've got some on your lip" I say never taking my eyes off those luscious lips.

She snaps my daze by clearing her throat "Get it for me" she says. I reach my right hand up to her lip and pause. I take a glance in her eyes before looking at her lips, I slowly take my thumb and brush it against her lips, collecting the chocolate on my thumb. Before I can wipe it off she grabs my wrist and slowly sticks my thumb in her mouth; she closes her lips around it and I can feel that skillful tongue swirl around. Jesus why is she so hot. She releases my thumb with a pop and a wink. I think I need to change my underwear.

"Mhm chocolate is so delicious" she smiles and reaches for another blunt. I can't even think straight right now. She lights up the second blunt and takes a hit "You're so cute."

I let out a nervous chuckle "Thanks" I take the blunt from her and take a hit "I love getting high."

"Yeah me too" she chuckles "You know what I love more though...sex." She takes the blunt back and takes a hit, never taking her eyes off mine.

"Y-yeah sex is good" I chose that moment to pick at the loose string on my sweatpants, Here goes nothing I guess.

She grabs my fidgeting hand "Hey, I didn't mean anything by that, I was just saying" she takes another hit "I wasn't saying that we-"

"We can...if you want. I mean I-I can do you" I say turning to take in her reaction. I was met with wide eyes and a small smile.

"Brittany, you don't have to. I know, whatever this is" she waves her hand between us "Is new to you." She takes another hit "I don't want you to feel pressured" she passes me the blunt.

"I don't feel pressured, I want to do this. I'm not quite ready to be on the receiving end of it, but I can definitely be the giver" I say with a confident head nod. I take two more puffs before passing it back and stuffing some skittles in my mouth. Taste the rainbow. You could say that's what I'm about to do, taste Santana's beautiful rainbow. Santana takes a few more hits before putting it out and turning to me with a shy smile.

"All right, so should we do this like last time. Make out and then move into it. Loosen up a bit?" She asks. I shake my head and tell her that works. She grins a dimpled grin before straddling my thighs. "We could just make out if you want...I mean you are a really great kisser. That would satisfy me for now."

I smile "As are you, but no I'm good to do this. I know You said last time was good but If at anytime I need to do something different, just guide me through it, yeah?"

"Of course" she grips the pocket of my hoodie and leans in to connect our lips. Im more comfortable this time around so I move my hands to grip her thighs. The kiss starts out slow and smooth, just a few pecks. I take her upper lip between mine and slowly suck, she lets out a moan as she moves her right hand to my neck and scratches the baby hairs there.

"I really like when you do that" I say between kisses

She pulls back with a smile and tilts her head in confusion "Do what?" She pecks my lips.

"Scratch my neck, I don't know why but it really turns me on" I chuckle.

"Good to know" she connects our lips once again, this time a little firmer. She moves her other hand to rest on my breast bone as I move mine to her hips. She tilts her head to deepen the kiss, I feel her tongue on my lower lip begging for entrance. I tilt my head and allow her to enter, as soon as her tongue touches mine she lets out a low groan. So hot. As our tongues wrestle for dominance she moves her hands to my hair and slowly scratches my skull I can't help but let out a moan. I feel her smile into the kiss so I grip her hips and pull her hard against my front.

"Fuck" she hisses "Now I really like when you do that" she laughs before slamming those beautiful lips back on mine. As soon as she slips her tongue in my mouth I snatch it up and suck on it as if my life depended on it. I tightened my grip on her hips as she starts rocking into me. "I want you" she whispers against my lips. I groan before moving my hands up her sides, taking her shirt with me. She takes it off and throws it across the room. I am now face to face with her beautiful cleavage. Good God those are beautiful, how did I not know I was into girls? She grips my hoodie and yanks it off, leaving me in a black tank top. I connect our lips once again and move my hands to the soft skin of her back. She wraps her arms around my neck and grinds down on me. I move my hands to her ass and squeeze before moving them back up and hitting her bra strap, she moves her lips from my lips to place a kiss on my jaw, then one on my cheek before whispering in my ear "Take it off" she takes my earlobe in her teeth and tugs. She pulls back and stares me straight in the eyes, I reach behind her and unclip her bra. I watch the straps loosen before she shakes it off and throws that just the same as her shirt.

Before I can even do anything she's crashing her lips on mine and grabbing the back of my head, she groans before falling on her back and taking me with her. Im laying half on top of her, my right hand is on her bare stomach as my leg is between hers. I kiss my way down her neck and suck on her pulse point, judging my the sexy moan she lets out I'd say she likes it. I bite down and soothe it with my tongue. I continue my journey down until im met with her boobs. I look up and am met with hooded eyes and a sexy smirk, she gives a quick head nod granting me permission. I kiss her collarbone before kissing my way down to her left breast, I quickly peck her nipple before taking it in my mouth "Yes" she grabs the back of my head to keep me there. I stick my tongue out and lick it before pulling it with my teeth, she hisses and her grip tightens. I kiss my way over to her neglected right boob and proceed to do the same thing. I suck until my cheeks are hollowed and pull back with a wet pop.

"I love your boobs" She laughs before pulling me back up to her lips. I move my hand down to the waist of her shorts and stick the tip of my fingers in. I feel her stomach twitch as her kisses grow hungrier. I pull back to look in her eyes, asking for permission. She nods once again before pecking my lips. I sit up on my knees and stare down at this girl. Her rosy cheeks and swollen lips. The way her breasts move up down with each breath. I could stare at her for hours. I move my hands to her shorts and grip the hem, I hesitate and think about it. Santana puts her hand on my forearm and lightly scratches down and then gives my hand a gentle squeeze. That's all I need. I slowly pull her shorts down, soon realizing she isn't wearing any underwear. "Good God" she laughs as I throw her shorts to join the rest of her clothes. I crawl back up her body and press my lips to hers. She wraps her legs around my hips and grips my back. I slowly drag my hand between our bodies and find her bundle of nerves.

"Fuck" she hisses. I start to make slow tight circles as I move my kisses to her neck, "That feels good" she breathes, I start to press a little harder and go a little faster; she bucks her hips up at the pressure "More." I bring my lips back to hers as I move my fingers down and circle her entrance as she groans. I slowly stick my fingers in her and go knuckle deep. I pause just to watch her facial expression, she has her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth open; panting. She is so sexy. I start to move my fingers faster and harder, watching as her boobs jiggle with each thrust. I move my kisses from her lips to her left boob, I take a nip at her nipple as I thrust faster and curl my fingers "Holy—fuck. That feels so—ooo good" she moans. She moves her left hand to my neck as her right slips in my pants to grip my bare ass. She pushes my hips down into my hand to create a more powerful thrust.

"Fuck. You are so tight" I lean my forehead against hers and just breathe her in. She is so beautiful and sexy "Fuck" I spread my fingers out in the next thrust and curl them and I know I hit that spot when she reaches to bite my lip and tugs.

"Ohhh. Right—there baby, there" she pants as she wraps her leg around my waist. I could feel her clenching around my fingers, she was going to blow any second. One thrust "Im gonna come" two thrusts "Im gonna-" three-"Oh fuck, Brit, Brit" she scratches her nails down my arm and interlocks our fingers "Holy fuck" she pants. I slowly move my fingers in and out helping her ride it out, when she opens her hooded eyes I pull out. She grabs my head and pulls me in a searing kiss, once we separate with a wet pop I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck her juices off "Fuck, that's so hot" she pulls me into another kiss and tastes herself. She tastes pretty damn good. I lean my forehead on hers as she tries to catch her breath.

"How was that?" I ask

She chuckles before pecking my lips "So fucking good. Amazing" she smiles. We lay there for a few more minutes before she gets up to get dressed. She hops back on the bed and picks up a blunt before lighting it. She takes a hit and leans against my chest. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" She passes me the blunt.

I take a hit "I would love to" I place a kiss on her temple before taking another hit. Life is good.

 **Review please! I love to hear feedback. Also I feel like I'm not too good at writing lady lovin scenes, it's a lot harder than you think. Let me know how you guys feel about it!**


	8. Chapter 9

As I wake up I'm a little confused as to where I am. I look around the semi dark room and try to sit up, I look down and am met with long black hair and tan skin. Now I remember where I am; Santana's room. We got super stoned last night so my mind is a little groggy. She has her head tucked under my chin and her arm and leg hooked around my body. I couldn't move even if I wanted to, I never want to. She's so soft and she smells so good, everytime her breath hits my neck I feel a tingle shoot up my spine. I place a kiss on the top of her head and tighten my arms around her before falling back asleep. The next time I wake up it's from light kisses being placed on my face, I try to hold off on smiling, I don't want her to stop. I hear her chuckle before a chaste kiss lands on my lips.

"I know you're awake" I can hear the smile in her voice as her breath hits my chin. I slowly open my eyes and I am met with the most beautiful eyes in the world. I smile before tightening my grip on her and rolling us over so I'm on top with my face stuffed against her neck. No one should smell this good In the morning. Santana lets out this huge laugh that makes my heart flutter, this woman is...I don't even know what word to use to describe this woman. That is how perfect I think she is.

"Still sleepy" I mumble against her neck before placing a kiss there. I feel her move her hands up and down my back in a soothing motion "You doing that isn't going to make me wake up any faster" I giggle as her hands move to my lower back and rest there.

"I like waking up with you"she whispers against my forehead.

I place another kiss on her neck before looking up at her with a smile "Me too." I lay my head back down on her shoulder and just enjoy this moment. I've never had a connection like this with someone, it's one of the best moments of my life. I know that may seem a little sad but right now, in this moment, I am really happy. I move my face down to her chest, she's wearing a tank top so I can easily slide my face between the top of her cleavage. After last night, these things are my new best friends. When she giggles her boobs squish my face between them and I feel like I am in heaven, I can't help but let out a moan. She laughs again before moving her hands to my hair and scratching my scalp, so good.

"I guess I can add morning perv to the list of things I had yet to know about you?" She laughs before moving her hands to my neck and starts to draw circles with her fingernails. This is definitely heaven.

"Hey I am not a perv" I mumble "I'm just trying to get comfortable" I laugh as I move my head up and look at her beautiful smiling face.

She snorts "Yeah...that's what they all say" she smiles "Don't forget we have to meet Quinn and your friends for lunch, which is why I got you up in the first place. We have to meet them at 12 and it is-" she picks up her phone and checks the time "11:05, so we should probably get ready" She gives me a lopsided smile. I don't want to get ready because that means I have to go back to my room so I can shower and change. I don't want to leave her yet, even though I will literally see her in 55 minutes. "I know, I don't want to separate either" she read my mind "But its only for a little bit and then we can hang out the rest of the day" she gives me a beaming smile before placing a small kiss on my lips.

I groan before removing myself from her body and leaning back on my feet. She is so beautiful, even when she has extreme bed head and no makeup. So beautiful. I groan once again before hopping off her bed and grabbing my pants and hoodie. She starts to sit up and I can't help but glance at the skin shown where her shirt had risen up. I slowly pull on my pants as she walks over to me and grabs my hoodie. She pecks my lips before helping me slide it on while sporting the goofiest smile I've ever seen. She grabs me by the hoodie pocket and crashes her lips on to mine. I instantly wrap my arms around her neck and poke her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance. I didn't have to beg long before her tongue collides with mine and Im swalloing the sexy moan she lets out. She moves her hands to my neck and scratches the hairs there before pulling back with a loud pop. We're both standing there with swollen lips and dumb smiles on our faces. Just staring at her swollen bottom lip makes me want to grab her and throw her on the bed.

I clear my throat "So, I should get going" I smile when she smiles. I head towards the door with her at my heels. She pulls on my hood to get me to turn around.

"Last night was...amazing" she whispers between us. She goes to play with the strings of my hoodie, it's very rare I see this girl act shy; so when I do I soak it up. She looks up at me and stands on her tippy toes to place a lingering kiss on my cheek "I'll see you later" she winks and like that I'm being shoved out of her room.

/

After I left Santana's room I jogged to my dorm and jumped in the shower. After blow drying and lightly curling my hair I threw on some clothes. I decided to wear my dark skinny jeans with my DC Comics t-shirt, my blue vans and a plain blue snapback. Santana and I planned to just head there separately so I wouldn't have to wait for her to get ready. Even though I wouldn't mind waiting forever for her I agreed to meet her there. Once I arrive in downstairs Powell I notice I am actually the last one to arrive. How did that happen? I guess Santana would have ended up being the one to wait for me. I head over to the booth and see Mercedes and Rachel on one side and Quinn and Santana on the other. I was just about to grab a chair and sit at the end of the table when Quinn hops up and practically shoves me in the booth next to Santana. Quinn slides in next to me and squashed me against Santana, which this time I don't mind. I look over at Santana when I feel her press a light kiss to my cheek.

"You look super adorable" she whispers with a wink. I can feel my face heat up as I try not to split my face in two with the grin I have.

"Thank You" I look down at her and notice she's wearing short jean shorts and my eyes go wide when I notice the white tank top she has on is actually a Superman tank top. I look up and meet her eyes with a smile and slam my lips against hers "You look...really hot" I whisper against her lips before placing one more peck and looking up at my friends. They all have these silly grins plastered on their faces and I clear my throat before looking over at Santana "Sorry" I whisper.

She shakes her head with a small smile "Don't be. Don't ever be sorry for kissing me when you want to" she takes my hand in hers under the table and interlocks our fingers. My cheeks will be super sore by the time this day is over. The waiter comes up and take our orders and then the conversation begins.

"So whats everyone doing after lunch?" Quinn asks before taking a sip of her water. I don't think I've ever seen this girl drink anything other than water.

"We were hoping we could get high after this?" Rachel asks as Mercedes shakes her head in agreement.

"That sounds fantastic to me" Quinn chuckles.

I glance at Santana and she nods her head at me "Yeah we can totally get high" I smile and feel Santana squeeze my hand. Her hand fits so perfectly In mine. I look over at her and she sends me a wink right before our food arrives and we start stuffing our faces. Once we're finished eating they pay separately while I pay for mine and Santana's earning me a wet kiss behind the ear.

We all get up and head outside, super stoked to get high. It's been a few days since I've gotten high with my friends. Santana said it's cool if we go to her room and get high. Rachel said she needed to go to her room and get the stuff. Mercedes of course goes with her, as does Quinn after she shoots me a wink. Santana and I head to her room while they head to Rachel's. As we're walking to her room she loops her right arm with my left and she snatches my hat off my head and places it on hers.

"How do I look?" She steps away from me and does a pose.

I can't help but laugh "You look really sexy. Superman and my hat look really good on you" I say as she giggles and loops her arm back with mine and leans into me. We continue our walk and we finally make it to her building and hop on the elevator. I lean back against the railing while she moves to stand in front of me and presses her back to my front. I wrap my arms around her waist and place my chin on her shoulder. She lightly scratches my forearms as we watch the elevator numbers slowly climb. Once It reaches floor 7 I place a kiss on her ear and stand up straight. When the door opens she pushes herself off me and interlocks our fingers. She looks super cute in my hat. She goes to open her door and drags me in, as soon as she shuts her door she crashes her lips against mine. Her arms are wrapped around my neck as I slide mine down to her thighs and lift her up to wrap her legs around my waist. The squeak she lets out is so sexy I almost drop her. I move over to her bed never removing my lips from hers, I slowly place her down and move my hands to her thighs. She moves her hands to my neck and starts that sexy scratching, when I feel her tongue on my lower lip, I decide to let her beg for entrance. I refuse to open my mouth as she forcefully tries to enter.

She pulls back with a pout "Open your mouth" she wines before claiming my lips once again. This time around I allow her tongue to enter, when they make contact she lets out a sweet moan. I grab her hips and start to push her up her bed. She understands what I want, she takes my hat off and places it on her night stand before lying down on her bed. I move between her legs and claim her lips once again, she moves her hands to my hair while my right one grabs her right leg to wrap it around my waist. I grind my hips down into hers "Fuck" she pants, I move my kisses to her neck and suck on her pulse point before taking a nip "We have to stop—Quinn" she stops talking when I suck on the top of her cleavage.

"I don't want to" I take a nip at her breast and move my hand under her shirt, I slide my hand up to cup her boob and massage it "Rachel lives across campus, we have a few minutes" I move back up and crash my lips on hers. I shove my tongue in her mouth and fight for dominance with her. I can't help but groan when she sucks on my tongue and grinds her hips up into mine looking for friction.

"Do it quick" she moans as I pinch her nipple and rub my thumb over it. I remove my hand from her shirt and move it to her jeans and skillfully undue it with one hand. Pretty proud of myself. I move the zipper down and stick my hand below her underwear and am instantly met with her hot, wet heat. She moans before tightening her grip on my neck and pulling my face down to hers to connect our lips.

"Fuck...you are so wet" I moan before moving my fingers through her slick heat and slowly entering two fingers into her "So tight" I have to be quick so I immediately start thrusting my fingers in her fast and hard. She throws her head back and lets outs a sexy squeak, I move my lips to her collarbone and take a huge lick from there all the way to her earlobe, I thrust hard and curl my fingers "You wore that shirt on purpose, You knew it would get me hot" I panted in her ear as she just moaned in response. I move my thumb over her clit and start to make tight circles as I bit down on her neck and curled my fingers once again.

"Holy Shit" she moaned as I felt her juices coat my fingers and run down my palm. I slowly moved my fingers in and out helping her through it. I pull my fingers out and stick them in my mouth and groan at the taste. She slowly opens her eyes with a small smile "I think I created a sex monster, where did this confidence come from?" She chuckles out of breath.

Before I can answer there's a knock on the door that makes me jump off her like she had a disease. Santana laughs before getting up and buttoning her pants back up and runs her fingers through her hair. If I thought she was beautiful before, she is downright gorgeous after an orgasm. I go to sit on her bed as she moves to open the door, I hear Quinn laugh before she steps In and narrows her eyes at me.

"What" I ask nervously.

She shakes her head "Nothing, you just look weird" she walks over to me and places her hand on my forehead "You feeling okay?" She asks like a concerned mother.

I move her hand off my head "Yeah, I'm perfect" I say as I lock eyes with Santana who's sends me a wink and walks over and jumps up to sit by me.

"Yeah, she thought she was faster than me so we raced here...she lost. She's a little butt hurt" Santana chuckles before kissing my hot cheek. Quinn just shrugs it off and says I should have known I was slower before hopping on the bed with us while Rachel and Mercedes move the love seat over to the bed. If Quinn knew what we just did, she would definitely not want to be on this bed. Santana gets up and grabs her stash and starts rolling a blunt while Rachel does the same with hers. I lean against the wall waiting for the blunt and I think about what I just did. I don't know where that came from, it was just something about her that made me step outside of my brain and just go for it. I can't believe I just did that and it was amazing. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel Santana lean against me while taking a puff. I couldn't help but to wrap my arm around her and rest it on her lap as I placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"Ugh...you guys are so cute it's disgusting" Rachel laughs before taking a hit. I just grin at her.

"I agree. You all are super cute together" Mercedes says as she accepts the blunt from Rachel "Like seriously" she giggles. Santana passes me the blunt and I take a glance at Quinn and she has the biggest smile on her face. I raise my eyebrows at her before taking another big puff.

Quinn leans into me and whispers" I'm really happy for you right now" she leans back with a wink and accepts the blunt from me. "So I have some news" She says "Puck gets out next week" she takes another puff before passing it to Santana.

"Wait...Puck, as in Noah Puckerman?" Santana asks while looking at Quinn

Quinn tilts her head "Yeah that's him. Do you know him?"

Santana laughs "Yeah we were partners" she shakes her head "We sold weed together before his dumbass got caught with some" she takes another puff before passing it to me "How do you know him" she places another kiss on my cheek.

"We went to high school with him. He was our dealer before he got caught" I laugh "We were very upset" I laugh again because I am super high.

"Aw babe, you are super high" Santana Coos. That's the first time she's called me babe. I feel my whole body heat up at the pet name, we aren't even official and she called me babe. I can't help but grin and slam my lips down on hers again, I pull back when I feel Quinn take the blunt from my hand. Santana's eyes scream sex as she bites on her bottom lip before clearing her throat "Anyway, yeah I couldn't believe he got caught. He called me from jail" She laughed "I told him not to go to that park but he never listens to me" she shakes her head before taking the blunt from Quinn. She takes a hit and then puts it out in the ashtray.

"Yeah he has always been stubborn. He always used to say 'Listen babe, Puck knows best' before he did something stupid" Quinn chuckled. That is true, he did always say that. I am really high, I didn't realize I was moving my hand under Santana's shirt until she grabbed my hand and laughed. I kissed her head before looking over at Mercedes and Rachel. Rachel is giggling at something on her phone and It looks like Mercedes is a sleep, wouldn't be the first time. "Anyway, I was going to say he wants to have a coming home party when he gets out."

"Of course he does" Rachel giggles. I'm not going to lie, I love Rachel's laugh. "I am totally down for it though, he always has the best parties. Is he going to be able to return to school after being locked up?"

"I don't think he really wants to return to school. He said his friend hooked him up with an off campus place. I'm not sure what he's going to do. He'll probably just go back to selling pot" Quinn shrugs "He said he gets out on Friday and he'll have the party on Saturday."

"That sounds good to me" I say as Santana nods her head in agreement.

"I think were gonna get out of here" Quinn says as she gets up "Hey Britt, any chance you want to come over for a bit? Talk?" she asks. I look up to her and see her hopeful expression and then I look back at Santana.

"Go ahead. You can come over after and stay the night. If you want? She smiles as she gets up as well.

I smile "Yeah that works" I get up too and follow Quinn and them out before getting pulled back in by Santana.

"Just because you're coming back doesn't mean I don't get a proper goodbye" she smirks. I wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps hers around my neck and I connect our lips. After 3 sweet pecks she pulls back and pushes me out of her door with a smile.

/

As Quinn and I enter her room I throw myself on to her bed. Smoking makes me super tired. Quinn takes off her shoes before joining me on her bed and curling into my side. I almost feel like I shouldn't lay with Quinn like this anymore because of Santana but I don't think she would mind. Its not like were doing anything.

"So how are you and Santana?" She asks

"We're good. Really good. We haven't made anything official but everything is...comfortable." I sigh. It really is comfortable. I'm really glad I met Santana and have had this connection with her, you would think we were dating with all the stuff we do but we haven't had that discussion yet. Not sure If I'm even ready for it.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that" I could hear the smile in her voice and I couldn't help but smile myself and wrap my arm around her. "How did it go the other night? After we had that conversation at Rachel's?"

"It went really well. I-I did it. We talked and we had sex" Quinn shoots her head up with the biggest smile "Well I pleasured her" I shrugged.

"That is awesome Britt!" She exclaimed "I guess it was good since you seem pretty happy about it?"

"Oh yeah. It went beautifully" I laugh. "She is so awesome Quinn, like you have no idea. I have never felt this way about anyone before" I shake my head "I don't...I don't even know what to say. She is perfect, almost too perfect though."

"What do you mean too perfect?"

"I mean I just feel like this is too good to be true, like she'll get bored and find someone better than me. She is so confident and she knows what she wants. I'm just afraid I'll take too long to figure out what it is that I want, that she'll leave" I shrug. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Quinn wipe a tear from my face.

"Brittany, she adores you so much. As an outsider I can tell you that she really likes you. The way she looks at you, I mean she even wore a Superman shirt for you!" She laughed "Don't worry about that, I don't think she would do that. She told you she's never felt this away about someone, have some faith in that and in her. I believe that. I think you all could be something really beautiful" she smiles before kissing my cheek.

"You're right, as always" I giggle.

"Bet your ass I am" she hops off her bed "All right, go back to your girl and have awesome sex and don't worry about anything."

"We actually had awesome sex right before you all showed up to her room" Quinn's eyes go so wide I couldn't help but crack up "It was really good" I shrug

"Are you fucking serious?" She yelled as she shoved me and laughed "I sat on that bed."

I laughed "Yes you did" I walk to her door and kiss her on the cheek before I head out and back to my girls room.

/

I go to my room before heading to Santana's. I change into some sweatpants with my Superman boxers underneath and a black tank top. I head over to Santana and knock on her door, I hear her say come in so I do. She's sitting on her bed reading a book while wearing these sexy glasses. She looks up at me with a beautiful smile.

"You look really sexy in those glasses" she smiles before removing them. I take my shoes and pants off and slide into her bed.

"I only wear them to read" she laughs as she gets up to change her clothes...well take them off I guess since she sleeps in her underwear. I watch her slip her tank top off and throw it across the room and then she slowly takes her shorts off, never losing eye contact with me. She winks before turning the light off and climbing In with me. "I like when you stay over" she pecks my lips and wraps her right leg over my hips.

"That's good, because I like to stay over" I smile before connecting our lips. This smooth kiss quickly turns hungry. She moves to straddle my hips, placing her hands on my chest and grinding down. I moan as I move my hands to her ass and squeeze.

"Back to our earlier conversation" she whispers against my lips "Where did that come from?" She moves her hands to my hair and lays her whole body on mine. I feel my cheeks turn hot so I move my head trying to avoid eye contact, she grabs my cheek and leans her forehead on mine "Hey, I'm not complaining, it was amazing" she pecks my lips "You just seemed so sure, last time you were so nervous" she pecks my lips again.

I move my hands up and down her back before gripping her hips "I don't really know, I just felt like doing it so I went for it. That shirt really turned me on" I chuckle "I couldn't help myself" I shrug.

"Well I for one, am glad you couldn't help yourself" she smiles "I think we should get some sleep so you can wake up and take me to get some breakfast" she smiles and pecks my lips before sliding off of me and on to her side. I don't hesitate to turn on my side and wrap my arm around her waist and stick my face in her hair. She grabs my hand and interlocks our fingers before moving them to her chest and cuddling back into me. Life is really good right now.

 **Please review! I know some people got mad at me because I want reviews but oh well. It helps keep writers motivated.** **Any ideas or suggestions are welcome**


	9. Chapter 10

I am currently laying down in Santana's bed as she sits beside me doing her stupid homework. I swear she has more school work than I ever do. It's Friday afternoon and we're waiting for Quinn to text me that Puck is finally back. She's going to pick him up and then were all going to meet in her room to welcome him back. Of course the only way to welcome him back properly is getting super stoned with him. I'm pretty pumped about the party tomorrow, it's been awhile since I've been to a Puckerman party, and I've never been to one with Santana.

I groan "How much longer are you going to do homework?" I ask while moving my hand to her bare thigh. I guess it isn't so bad laying here while she does homework, seeing as she's wearing a black tank top and boyshorts.

"Just a few more minutes, I promise" she mumbles before scratching her nails soothingly on my hand. She's so sexy when she does homework, being all smart and focused, not to mention she wears her glasses while doing it. As sexy as she is though, I can only take so much of homework time. I guess I should appreciate the time we get to spend together. She closes her book and notebook and throws them on the ground before placing her glasses on her nightstand. She slides down until she can rest her head on my chest and drapes her arm and leg over my body. I feel like I'm in a cocoon when she does this, my own Santana cocoon.

I stick my nose in her hair and sigh "You always smell so good" she chuckles and tightens her hold on me "Raspberries is like...my favorite smell" I smile when she places a kiss on my jaw.

"Nobody's favorite smell is raspberries" I can hear the smile in her voice.

"I guess I'm a nobody then, because my favorite smell is raspberries. Deal with it" I laugh before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She moves her hand down to under my shirt and slowly scratches under my belly button "You're my nobody" she kisses my jaw again before sitting up and looking me in the eye "Right?"

I look her in the eye and press a hard kiss to her lips "Right" I mumble against those beautiful, plump things. She lays back down on my chest and continues the motions on my stomach. This may be weird, but I really love when she scratches her nails on me. Whether it be my neck, hands, arms or stomach, it just makes me feel...really happy. "I'm hungry" I mumble into her hair.

She laughs "You're always hungry, even if you don't smoke." That's true, I do love to eat. That's why Quinn and I became such good friends, we both love to eat. I mean who doesn't love to eat though?

"I wish we could go eat, I feel like as soon as we do though Quinn will text me to tell us Puck is back" I pout, because I really want to eat.

"I have some chips, if you want some?" She asks while sitting up, giving me a good look down her shirt, no bra. "The chips aren't down there, you perv" she chuckles before kissing my chin and getting up to get the chips. I'm not a perv, I just really love her boobs; they're like the most perfect things in the world.

"Well maybe you should start wearing some turtlenecks and I wouldn't get such an eye full" I say as I reach for the bag in her hands, which she pulls back. "Aw come on, you can't not give them to me" I whine.

"I would be very happy to wear turtlenecks, if that' s what you want" she teases while opening the bag and sitting back on the bed.

"No...I just don't want to be called a pervert for looking at my nobodies boobs" I say as I reach my hand out for a chip.

She quirks an eyebrow "My nobodies boobs?" She tilts her head

"Well, If I'm your nobody, then you're my nobody" I shrug and shake my outstretched hand, indicating I'm still waiting on my chip. When she doesn't say anything or move to give me a chip I look up at her and I was a little taken back by how dark her eyes have gotten...she's horny. I clear my throat which I guess breaks her out of her sex daze because she hands me the chip bag and places a chaste kiss to my lips. She tastes like Barbeque, from the chips. Delicious. As soon as I put a chip in my mouth I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I groan before pulling it out and seeing that Quinn texted me. Knew it.

 _Q_ \- _Hey we're back, head down_?

 _B- Yeah, we'll be down in a few_

I slip my phone back in my pocket and go back to eating my chips "Quinn texted me, we gotta head down in a few" I say as I eat another chip.

"All right, sounds good" She goes to stick her hand in the bag but I pull it away "Hey, they're my chips" she whines trying to reach in again, I pull it away again "Britt, come on. I could have let you starve" she stares me down until I sigh and hand her the bag. We sit there for a few minutes and end up eating the entire bag, and we aren't even stoned yet. Santana much to my dismay puts her pants back on and throws on a hoodie, my Raiders hoodie to be exact. Looks better on her anyway.

She steps up to me and pecks my lips "Ready" she asks as she starts towards the door.

"Always" I walk out into the hall and wait for her to lock her door and hold my arm out for her to loop hers through, she does so happily. Once we get in the elevator I lean against the railing and she comes to lean her back against my front and I wrap my arms around her waist. This seems to be the thing we do in elevators, every single time she comes and leans against me. Trust me, I am not complaining, I love the elevator now. We reach Quinn's room and I give 3 solid knocks before the door is being swung open by a happy looking Puck.

"Brittany!" He yells and pulls me into a bone crushing hug and puts me down with a chuckle "Santana? I didn't think id see you until later" he tilts his head in confusion and lets us walk in.

"I was hanging out with Britt and tagged along, it's good to see your face again Puckerman" she chuckles before hugging him.

"Yeah it is, really good" I chime in before grabbing Santana's hand and moving to sit on Quinn's couch.

"Wait...what's this?" Puck ask glancing down at our hands "Are you all like dating? Brittany I didn't know you were into girls? Nice work though, Santana's hot" he laughs.

I look down at our hands nervously "Uh" I haven't talked to anyone about this besides Santana and my friends. I hate feeling uncomfortable. I look to Santana and she's looking at me with a 'Well?' Look and I scratch the back of my neck " Uh we're just...haning out?" I shrug and clear my throat.

I hear Santana scoff "Yeah, we're hanging out, I guess" she lets go of my hand and places it in her lap. Oh shit, did I fuck up? I mean we haven't had this talk yet, she knows how I feel about this whole thing about being confused on what this is. I guess I should have figured it out by now, but shit, this is still new to me. I look over and Rachel and Mercedes and they look like they feel extremely awkward.

Puck clears his throat and shoots me an apologetic smile "So who wants to get stoned? It's been a good while since I've had the pleasure of getting high" he sits down in the chair across from the couch, next to Rachel and starts rolling some blunts. Quinn comes and sits next to me and winks at me, then loops her arm through mine. "So this party tomorrow is going to be awesome. Weed, booze, chicks, who could ask for a better day? He chuckles "My place is only about a 10 minute walk from here, but if you all want to drive I'll make sure you have a place to park." He lights the first blunt and takes a long drag with a goofy smile on his face. I can't imagine going that long without getting high, I bet he feels like he's in heaven right now.

"We'll probably drive, but if we get messed up then we'll more than likely walk back" Rachel says as she accepts the blunt from Puck. "I can fit everyone in my car if you all want to ride with me?" She looks to us. I look over at Santana and nudge her shoulder with mine, she looks at me with a small smile and nods her head yes.

"Yeah that sounds good to us" I say

"So Santana, you going to let me partner back up with you?" Puck asks with a smug smile.

She laughs "I'll think about it. I don't know if I want to risk getting myself caught being around you" she laughs again. He lights another blunt while Mercedes passes the first one to Quinn.

"That won't happen again. That's the first and last time, trust me" he takes a few hits and passes it to Santana. She takes a huge hit and leans her head back on the couch, I really want to hold her hand right now. Like, my hand is literally twitching to hold hers, but I'm pretty sure she's pissed at me so I keep my hands to myself and accept the blunt from Quinn.

We hang for about another hour and then go our separate ways. I'm on my way to meet Quinn in the dining hall to eat some food, since I'm still hungry. I asked Santana if she wanted to come but she said she wants to finish her homework. So she placed a peck on my lips and said she would see me tomorrow. I guess that means I'll be sleeping in my room tonight. Fuck. I walk in and head over to the table Quinn is currently occupying.

"Hey, what's up?" I slide into the seat across from her. As soon as I sit down the waitress comes to take our drink orders. I order a Coke while Quinn orders a water. Of course.

"I'm still stoned, Puck had some good shit" she laughs.

"Yeah he did, I'm still a little stoned too" we giggle until our drinks show and we place our orders. "So...I guess I messed up earlier?" I look to Quinn "With the whole 'hanging out' thing" I shake my head and take a long sip of my drink.

"No, you didn't. At least not in my opinion. I mean you all haven't had the talk, have you?" I shake my head no "Then I think you said exactly the right thing. You all haven't established what you are, therefore you all _are_ just 'hanging out'" she shrugs with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess, but she seemed upset about it. I mean she's not even letting me stay the night tonight. I haven't slept In my own bed for a week Quinn" I pout.

"Well, I feel like if she's upset then she should talk to you about it, and not ignore it. Everything will be fine though, tomorrow is the party and no one can be sad on a party day" she laughs and claps when the food arrives. What I tell you? We both love to eat. I guess she has a point about tomorrow, hopefully Santana will be better about this and not be upset.

/

Party time. I'm not the type to wear dresses or anything fancy really. I throw on some light skinny jeans with a few holes and a Batman shirt, with black Vans. I feel more comfortable in clothes like this, so this is what I wear. Plus who doesn't love a good Superhero shirt. Santana texted me this morning and told me to meet her at her room and we'll go to Rachels together. It's obviously hard to tell if someone is upset over text messages, but the fact she told me to meet her could be a good sign she's not. Right? I get to her door and give 3 solid knocks, It takes a few seconds for her to open the door but when she does, I feel drool fall down my chin. She's wearing this tight low cut black dress that make her boobs look fantastic. It stops mid thigh and her black heels make her my height and I think my brain stopped for a second. She literally broke my brain.

"Y-you look a-amazing" I stutter out with such low confidence. I mentally smack myself in the head for sounding like a loser.

She smiles at me "Thank you, so do you" she winks before walking out and locking her door. I look down at my clothes and scoff. She dresses like that and I wear shit like this.

"Not really, just jeans and a t-shirt. Thanks though" I smile and hold my arm out for her to loop hers through. She looks down at my arm and back up at my eyes again, like she's thinking about if she wants to do it. She finally steps forward and loops her arm through mine and drags me to the elevator. Once we get into the elevator I once again lean back against the railing and she goes to stand in front of me, but she doesn't lean back like she usually does. I sigh before reaching my hands out to her waist and slowly pull her up against me. She doesn't fight the movement so I place a kiss on her head and wait for us to get to the lobby.

The walk to Rachels was dead quiet. If the elevator didn't prove she was still upset this sure as hell does. We reach Rachles building and see her, Mercedes and Quinn all standing out front waiting for us. We walk to Rachel's car and of course Mercedes sits up front, while I sit in the back between Quinn and Santana. My arms are kind of squished and I really want to stretch one of them out. I look over at Santana and she's staring out the window, I contemplate throwing my arm around her. I sigh before deciding to move my arm around Quinn instead and get comfortable. Quinn accepts the move and pulls her phone out to text Puck. We finally reach Pucks and the party is in full swing. Just like he said Puck saved us a spot, by standing in the middle of it. Good ol Puck. We get out and head inside and stand around the living room area.

I look to Santana "You want a drink?" She smiles before shaking her head yes and asking for a shot and a beer. "Coming right up" I say as I grab Quinn and bring her with me.

"So this is kind of awkward" Quinn says and grab some cups. She pours us all shots while I get the beers.

"Yeah I know. I don't really know what to do besides just let her work it out herself. You know?" I shrug and we head back to the living room. I hand Santana her beer and she kisses me on the cheek for thanks and then throws back the shot Quinn gave her.

About an hour later, 5 shots in, and 2 blunts deep Mercedes and Rachel are dancing around with everyone, while Santana, Quinn and I are hanging out on the couch smoking another doobie. I'm pretty tipsy as is Quinn. I think Santana's had more to drink than us, so I'd say she's past tipsy. I really want to dance and I'm about to ask Santana if she wants to before she starts to get up.

"I'm going to get another drink" she slurred "Be right back" I watch her walk away, well wobble away and think if I should go with her. Quinn rolls up another blunt and lights it while we wait for Santana to get back.

"So is she still upset?" Quinn asks while taking a hit

I shrug my shoulders and take a sip of my beer "I honestly don't know. I think she is, she hasn't really talked much or done anything really" I take the blunt from Quinn's outstretched hand and take a hit.

"Yeah I noticed. I don't understand it. It's not like you denied everything you know? You could have been like no, we're just friends" she snaps. I think she's kind of pissed off that Santana is acting this way. Plus she's drunk so I think it makes it worse.

It's been like half an hour since Santana went to get a drink "Hey, I'm going to see where Santana is. I'll be right back" I tell Quinn and hand her my beer.

"I'll be here" she giggles and takes a sip of the beer I handed her. I walk in the kitchen and I don't see her anywhere, it's not like I could miss her since the kitchen is empty. Everyone's so wasted they're either dancing, having sex, or throwing up.

"That's weird" I mumble to myself. I'm about to head back out to the living room when I hear someone laugh. Not just someone; Santana. I look around and notice a back door that leads to Pucks back porch. I go to open the door and what I see stops me in my tracks. Some girl has Santana pushed against the railing, hip to hip and is whispering In her ear. I see Santana throw her head back with laughter and move her hands to the small of the girls back. Next thing I see is the girl kiss the corner of Santana's mouth. What the actual fuck? I step back and turn towards the living room. I see Quinn is still on the couch, so I slowly make my way over there.

Quinn hands me my beer when I sit down "Did you find her?" She looks over at me when I don't answer "Did—Brittany what's wrong?" She reaches up to wipe the tears off my face. I didn't even notice them.

"San—Santana was outside with some girl. She had her arms around her a-and they were whispering to each other. Then the girl...kissed her and Santana let her" I wipe the rest of my tears and shrug it off. I knew this would happen. I fucking told Quinn this would happen. We aren't even together right? So whatever. I lean my head back on the couch and Quinn hands me the blunt she rolled while I was gone. I take a big hit and let out a shaky breath. I am such an idiot, I really am.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn all but yells "I am gonna fuck her up" she goes to stand but I yank her back down.

"No...its not worth it. Just leave it alone. Okay?" I ask and she glares at me before nodding her head yes. I take another hit before passing it back to Quinn and laying my head back again. I hear Quinn scoff and feel something rub against my leg. Then I hear her voice.

"Hey" she says before taking a sip of her drink she went to get 45 minutes ago. I don't look up at her and I don't answer her. She places her knee between my legs and leans her hand against my shoulder "Hey, what's wrong?" I look at her but I don't answer her. Quinn does.

"So, how long you been fucking that girl?" Quinn does not play around

Santana's eyes go wide and she stands back up "W-what?" She takes a sip of her drink.

"The girl Brittany saw outside with you. You were taking so long to get a drink so she went to look for you" Santana looks at me "She saw you outside with that girl, and she saw the girl kiss you and you didn't stop her. That sound about right to you?" Quinn snaps before standing up and getting in Santana's face. Quinn has always been the confrontational one in our friendship, I just kind of sit back and watch things happen. Like right now.

"She didn't...Brittany it's not what you think" she says and steps towards me. I put my hand out to stop her and stand up.

"Whatever. Do what you want. I'm going back to my room. Quinn?" I look to Quinn to see if she'll walk back with me. I think she's so pissed off she didn't even hear me "Quinn" I say a little louder, she hears me that time "Come on" I start to walk away but I'm stopped by a hand on my elbow.

"Brittany you can't just leave. Can we talk, please?" She asks with hopeful eyes.

I laugh dryly "No, we can't. I'm sure that girl would love to talk to you though" I snatch her hand off my elbow and walk out the front door with Quinn hot on my heels. We get passed the driveway before my name Is being called and I hear the click clack of heels. I turn around and see Santana jogging towards us, of course I can't help but watch her boobs jiggle as she moves; I'm only human. I turn back around and start walking again.

"Brittany! Please stop and fucking talk to me" she yells out of breath I turn around and get right in her face.

"Santana...I can't talk to you right now. I can barely breath without my chest hurting. Just...leave me alone. You made your choice" I watch the tears pull in her eyes before I walk back and lace my fingers with Quinn and head towards the campus.

When Quinn and I got back to campus we decided to smoke some more and I would stay the night in her room. We texted Rachel and Mercedes on our way and they said they'd be right over. When we got to her room I threw myself on her bed and screamed into her pillow. I sit up and laugh at myself.

"What?" Quinn asks as she hops up next me.

I shake my head "I knew this would happen. I told you it would" I run my fingers through my hair and let out a huge breath "It's probably my fault. I made her mad and she went and did that" I wipe the tear rolling down my cheek away.

"No, don't say that. This is not your fault. You said what you felt and she chose to ignore you and to not talk about how it made her feel. She went and did that, not you. This is not your fault" she smacks my arm for good measure. She gets up and pulls out her stash. She starts to roll up a blunt when there's a knock at the door. Quinn gets up and lets Rachel and Mercedes in, who look anything but happy.

"Hey guys, sorry to take you from the party" I frown.

They both shake their heads "No, we don't care about the party. We care about you" Rachel says and places a kiss on my forehead. They go to pull the couch over "What happened?"

I shrug, I've been doing that a lot lately. "Well yesterday as you saw I messed up. When Puck asked If Santana and I were dating, I just said we were hanging out. She got pissed about that, well I think she did. She never really told me, just kind of avoided me and what not" they both nod for me to continue, I take the blunt from Quinn " At the party, I saw her with some girl outside. I couldn't hear what they were saying but they were definitely flirting. Then the girl kissed Santana" they gasped "I mean it was on the corner of her mouth, but a kiss is a kiss" I take a big hit and pass it to Mercedes.

"Wow. That's fucked up" she says before taking a hit "I thought she was totally into you" she passed the blunt to Rachel.

Quinn scoffs "Yeah, we all thought that. Guess the bitch had us fooled" she shook her head before rolling another blunt.

"I think she does care about me, I could see it in her eyes when I left. I just think she was drunk and upset. I'm not defending her, but I think she does care" I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, I pull it out and see Santana texted me.

 _S- I'm sorry. Please talk to me. Please._

I slide my phone back in my pocket and take the blunt from Quinn. What part of I can't talk to her does she not understand? It's too fresh.

"Whatever. She messed up and she needs to deal with the consequences" Quinn takes a hit off the second blunt while I pass the first one to Mercedes.

"I agree. I can't believe she did that. I know you all aren't together or whatever, but the fact that she got mad over you saying you're hanging out is ridiculous. For her to get mad and then to go and do that shit, I don't even know" Rachel shakes her head and takes the blunt from Mercedes. Chilling with my friends and getting high is just what I need. I know I said I love Puck for messing up and getting caught, but right now, in this moment, I'm mad at him. I feel my phone buzz again.

 _S- Fuck Brittany, just please. How can I explain if you won't talk to me. Just give me a chance. I'm begging you_

 _B- Leave me alone Santana_

I turn my phone off and slip it back in my pocket. I can't deal with her right now, not tonight. I really cared about her, and she hurt me.

We end up smoking four blunts and we decided to go to the dining hall to pig out. We sit at a booth and wait for the waitress to come over. When she does we order two nachos, two buckets of fries, milkshakes, and tacos. I love food.

"Fuck I love food" I giggle before stuffing a nacho in my mouth

Quinn laughs "Me too! I could literally eat all day" she takes a sip of her milkshake. Fuck yeah Quinn Fabray actually got something to drink besides water. Proud moment.

" I think it's safe to say we all love food. You all though...are on another level" Rachel sings outs. She's got nacho cheese on her chin and I think it's the funniest thing in the world.

"I'm really glad Puck is out. I missed him" I say before stuffing some fries in my mouth

"He was worried about you. He saw you leave and asked us what happened" Mercedes said "We're glad he's back too" she smiles 

**/**

Quinn and I head back to her room while Rachel and Mercedes head back to thiers. When we get off the elevator we see Santana sitting in front of Quinn's door. When she hears our footsteps her head snaps up and she jumps to her feet.

"Brittany" She's wearing sweatpants and my Raiders Hoodie "I—We need to talk. Please" she walks towards me and grabs my arm.

I look over to Quinn and nod my head, she walks in her room leaving Santana and I in the hallway "What?" I ask without looking at her face. I know if I do I'll break down.

"Can you look at me please?" she moves closer and places her hands on my stomach. I take a deep breath and look down at her hands and then slowly move my eyes to her face. She's beautiful, even though it looks like she's been crying for awhile. I can't do this.

"Santana...I can't. Not tonight" I move from her reach and grab the handle to Quinn's door.

"Brittany" she whispers. I look back at her and I try to smile, but I can't.

 **Please don't hate me. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 11

As soon as I wake up the first thing I think about is last night and Santana. Last night really sucked, and its my fault. I roll onto my side and see Quinn on her couch working on something, probably homework. I sit up and stretch my body out and hop off her bed.

"Hey" I whisper and take a sit next to her.

She looks up with a sweet smile "Hey. How'd you sleep?"

"Eh, not that great. I got a few hours." I scratch the back of my head and lean back into the couch "Quinn, what am I going to do?" I look up at her as she turns on the couch to face me.

"You are going to take this blunt I rolled for you, go to your room and smoke it. Then...you're going to call your girl and sort this whole mess out" she nods her head as she grabs the blunt and passes it to me.

I chuckle "Thanks. That sounds like a good plan" I smile "Hopefully it will all work out." I stand up and head to the door, I turn to Quinn and give her a bone crushing hug " Thank you for being my best friend" I whisper against her head and place a kiss there.

She groans "Always B, never forget. Now go get your girl" we separate and she pushes me out the door with a wink.

As I head to my room I can't help but to think about how upset and sad Santana looked last night. All because of me. She really hurt me by doing whatever it was that she was doing with that girl, but she seemed to be genuinely upset about it. The question is; was she upset for doing it or was she upset because she got caught. Once I reach my room I go to change my clothes, I throw on my favorite basketball shorts and go to throw on my Raiders hoodie...which I now realize Santana has. I sigh and decided to put on another hoodie, not as soft but just as awesome.

I walk to my iPod dock and start to play some music, when Neil Young 'Roll Another Number' came on I fist pumped and jumped on my bed. I leaned against the wall and lit the blunt, this is just what I need. I love this song. I close my eyes and let the music soothe my soul as I take a big hit.

"I think I'll roll another number for the road" I sing out "I feel able to get under any load" I smile as I take another good hit. This shit is good, I'm already feeling pretty high. I wonder if she got this from Puck or Santana, I'm gonna have to get myself some. Next song to play from my iPod was Tom Petty's 'You don't know how it feels' you'd think I was a stoner or something with the music I have. Who knew.

"There's someone I used to see, but she don't give a damn for me" I sing and take another hit, maybe I shouldn't listen to this song. It's a good song though, I can't help bob my head and snap my fingers. My fingers feel kind of numb, good ass weed. I take a few more puffs and put it out In the ashtray. I lay back on my bed and let the music take me.

I listen to a few more songs before I think it's time to text Santana, its noon so I'd say she's up. I pull my phone out and turn It on. Once its on I see I have a a few messages from Rachel and Mercedes and about 10 messages from Santana.

 _B- Hey, are you able to come over?_ I hit send and wait patiently for a reply that may never come. About 10 minutes go by before I feel my phone buzz. My heart starts beating a little faster, like I'm nervous. I go to look at it and Santana texted me back.

 _S- Yeah I'll be over in like 1 minute_

 _B- Alright, cool._

I put my phone on my nightstand and I try and stay calm. I can feel my hands starting to sweat and my heart won't stop racing. I hate confrontation and I still have no idea how to go about this situation. I mean fuck, I don't know what to do. Hopefully she'll start out with the talking and we can go from there. Also, I am pretty high so I think this might be a terrible idea. I hear her knock on the door, I take a deep breath-

"Come in" I yell out and wipe invisible crumbs off my shirt. I am so high. She walks in and she looks so good, she did that on purpose. She's wearing those damn volleyball shorts again and a tight black tank top. I realize that I am still lying down which Is rude, I clear my throat and sit up against the wall. Santana just looks around nervously and wrings her hands together in front of her "You can come sit down...if you want" I feel like I whispered that, but I'm not entirely sure. She looks up at me and gives a shy smile, I love that smile. She walks over and slowly climbs up and sits next to me, when her knee brushes mine I tightly close my eyes. I really want to kiss her.

She clears her throat "I'm really glad you texted me. Even though you're high as fuck" she chuckles "I'm still really glad you did. "

I smile "I am pretty high, but that's nothing new" I shrug and look over at her. "So...I was hoping you would start this. I'm not really sure what to say" I whisper and start to play with the strings of my hoodie.

She takes a deep breath "Yesterday when we went to Quinn's, you told Puck we were 'Just hanging out.' Maybe it shouldn't have but that hurt my feelings. I thought we were more than that" I go to say something "Not yet. I know we haven't had 'The Talk' but shit Brittany we're practically dating just without the label. I know this is new to you so I didn't want to pressure you into talking about it until you were ready, but when you said that yesterday, It just sucked" she shrugged.

"So...the fact that I said we were just hanging out makes it okay for you to go make out with someone else?"

"I didn't make out with her" she snaps

"Might as well have. You were all over each other on the porch. In your own little world, giggling, and whispering to each other. It looked like you all were the ones dating; not us" I turn to look at her when she shifts her body to face me. "You've got to understand that when Puck asked me I froze. The only people I have talked to about this are you and my friends. I didn't know what to say to him and that just came out. Word Vomit" I sigh and scratch the back of my neck.

"I do understand that; I really do. I'm sorry that I didn't take that into consideration and I just let it upset me instead of talking to you about it. So at the party I was still upset and I got drunk. I am so sorry Brittany, It didn't mean anything to me. She isn't the one I think about all day, or the one I want to go to sleep with and wake up next to. She's someone I had a crush on before I met you and she was just there" she shrugs "I was drunk and upset and she was there. I never intended on doing anything with her, I promise." She grabs my hand from my hoodie strings and makes small circles on my palm with her thumb "I like you Brittany, I seriously without a doubt like you and want to be with you."

I sigh "I don't know what to do Santana" she tilts her head in confusion "I mean what if we officially get together and I do something to piss you off? What will you do then? Go find this girl again and get back at me?" She shakes her head and goes to speak. I shake my hand telling her to wait "How will I know you won't do this again, and actually do something more? I may be reading too much into this and complicating things, but that's who I am" I shrug.

"Well there's this thing called trust. You'll just have to trust me when I say I won't. I told you this is new to me too Brittany, that it scares me how much I already care about you. I don't want anyone else, you make me happy. I was so upset last night it was ridiculous. I barely slept and when I did it was like 20 minutes at a time, it was terrible" she goes to wipe a lone tear off her cheek "Please believe me when I say I am sorry about last night and that it will never happen again" she looks at me with hopeful eyes and squeezes my hand.

"I want to...I really do"

"Please. We were doing really well. I think Puck was meant to get caught so we could meet, and if I wasn't such a horn dog we definitely wouldn't have seriously met" she laughs which makes me smile. I missed that laugh and it's only been a day. I look up at her and reach my hand behind her neck to pull her lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

"Okay" I whisper against her lips

She pulls back "Okay?" She beams and moves to straddle my lap.

I nod my head yes and move my hands to her thighs "Only on one condition" I say as I look up at her

"Anything" she breathes as she moves to scratch her nails on my neck.

"You...Santana Lopez, must be my girlfriend" She laughs and crashes our lips together. I move my hands to her hips and pull her flush against me and I swallow the sweet moan she lets out. I tilt my head to deepen the kiss, as soon as our tongues touch she's the one swallowing my moan. I pull back with a pop "I guess I can take that as a yes to being my girlfriend?" I kiss her chin and lean my forehead against hers.

"Yes, you can definitely take that as a yes to me being your girlfriend" she smiles before pecking my lips and leaning back "You wanna go get something to eat?" She asks and jumps off my bed.

"Yes I am starved, as always. I am actually really proud of myself for making it through that while being totally stoned" I smile as she shoves me out the door.

/

I take a bite of my delicious burger "I think Quinn is on her way here"I say to Santana before taking a sip of my coke. She looks up at me with nervous eyes and takes a bite of her salad "I don't think she's mad anymore, so it should be okay" I chuckle.

Santana rolls her eyes "Yeah whatever. I thought I was a bitch, but shit, Quinn can be fucking scary when she's pissed off. I understand where she was coming from though, I made her best friend cry. I wish I had a friend like Quinn" she shrugs before smiling at me. I go to respond when I see Quinn walking up to the table.

"What's up Q" I smile at her before scooting over to make room for her. She takes a fry off my tray "Hey, if I can't eat your fries, you can't eat mine" I whine and block them with my left hand.

She laughs "Yes I can" She looks over at Santana and nods "Hello Santana" she smiles a sweet smile.

Santana smiles back before taking a drink from her water "How are you?"

Quinn goes to snatch another fry but I'm quicker than her and I swat her hand away "Ugh. I'm good, I finally finished all my homework that is due tomorrow. I hate homework" she rolls her eyes before resting her head on her hand.

"I totally agree with that. Homework is total bullshit, they take forever to grade our tests but they have plenty of time to hand out homework and return it a day later" she scoffs.

"Fuck I know, it sucks"

I guess it's safe to say that everything is good to go between Santana and Quinn. They are actually having a conversation.

"So Mercedes and Rachel want to have a movie night" Quinn says "You guys in?" She looks to me and then to Santana.

I smile "I am definitely down, I love movies. Santana?" I ask as I look over at her.

She nods her head "Yeah that sounds good to me. I got some new bud in so I'll bring it so we can try it" she wiggles her eyebrows up and down, and I'd be lying if I said that didn't turn me on.

"Awesome! That sounds great, I think we're going to hang out in my room. Does 7 sound good to you?" She asks and steals a fry. Damn it Santana for distracting me.

"Yeah that works for us" I finish off my burger and start to collect my trash on to my tray.

"Also Santana, I'm sorry for you know...last night" Quinn whispers. I look up at Santana and see a small smile forming.

"Me too Quinn, Me too" she responds before gathering her trash and piling it onto my tray.

"Oh!" I yell shocking both Santana and Quinn "Quinn I need to introduce you to someone."

Quinn looks around with a confused face "Who?" She looks at Santana who shrugs and then looks back at me.

I reach over and grab Santana's hand "Santana Lopez...my girlfriend!" I beam and squeeze Santana's hand and feel her give my hand a squeeze in return.

"Yay!" Quinn claps and throws her arms around me as best she can while sitting in a booth "I'm really glad you all worked that out and are now officially official. That's great!" She beams and moves to Santana's side and gives her a hug as well. Quinn lets out a breath and smiles at us both "I am really happy for you guys" she looks to Santana with narrowed eyes "Don't fuck up Lopez or things will get ugly" Santana looks at her with wide eyes "I'm just kidding" Quinn laughs and climbs out of the booth "But really, I'm not kidding" Santana nods her head. "All right so I'm gonna get going, I'll see you guys at 7" she smiles and walks away from the table.

I giggle a little and move to Santana's side of the table and throw my arm around her shoulders "Well, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" I look over at her and place a kiss on her temple.

She sighs before leaning into my body "No, it wasn't. I'm glad she isn't mad anymore and we can go back to whatever it was that we were" she laughs "I can handle the other two, but if your best friend stayed mad at me, I don't know what would happen" she shrugs.

"Nothing. I forgave you and you forgave me. If Quinn chose to stay upset about that then that would be her problem. Yes Quinn is my best friend and her opinion matters to me, but you matter to me too. You matter so much and obviously in a totally different way than Quinn matters" She smiles up at me and I lean down and kiss the tip of her nose. Now that she's my girlfriend and we aren't fighting I just want to kiss her all the time. Anywhere and everywhere.

"You are so cute" she whispers and places a chaste kiss on my lips "You wanna get out of here and go make out?"

"Totally" we hop out of the booth and throw away our trash before heading back to my girlfriends room. I love saying that and I sure as hell love to think about it.

/

Later that night I'm throwing on a pair of soft sweatpants and I look around for my Raiders hoodie. Damn it, Santana still has that. Why do I keep forgetting that? I love that she has it and likes to wear it. It's only right that my girlfriend wears my favorite hoodie. I throw on a random hoodie and slip on some flip flops before I'm out the door. I'm meeting Santana at her room so we can walk down to Quinns together. I get to her door and give a solid 3 knocks. When Santana opens it I can't help but smile at her. She is so beautiful and she is wearing my hoodie again.

"I was looking for that" I say as I pull her out of her room by the hoodie pocket. She places a kiss on my lips before turning around and locking her door.

She turns towards me "I'm sorry, but you probably won't be getting this back; maybe once it loses its Brittany smell but then I'm taking it right back" she shrugs. I shake my head at her with a smile and head towards the elevator. I feel her walk up next to me and interlock our fingers before pressing the button. I walk in and once again lean against the railing with her following me and leaning her back against my front. I place my arms around her waist and lay my chin on her shoulder. When the elevator reaches floor 6 I stick my face in her hair and take a big creeper sniff.

"Raspberries" I moan and place a kiss on her ear. She laughs and starts lightly scratching my hands with her nails until we get to Quinns floor. When we reach Quinns door I knock and lean against the wall so Quinn can't see me. Santana looks at me with a confused pout and I just wink. Quinn opens the door with a laugh.

"Where's Brittany?" She asks

Santana looks to the floor "Well...we had another fight and she didn't want to come out of her room" My eyes go wide. Holy fuck Santana is awesome.

"What do you mean you had another fight" I could hear the venom drip from Quinn's voice "You just got together. What the fuck happened, what did you do?" She snapped and I couldn't hold it in any longer and busted out laughing. I move in front of Santana and place my hands on her cheeks and lean down to place a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You are awesome" I whisper against those plump things and take a nip at her bottom lip making her moan.

"Ugh. I hate you guys right now. I thought she was serious. I had to control myself" Quinn scoffed and walked back in her room. I smiled and grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her in with me. Rachel and Mercedes are already here and are chilling on the love seat. I guess Santana and I will be taking the floor or maybe we can sit on Quinn's bed.

"So what movie are we watching?" I ask as I hop on the end of her bed and Santana walks over and stands between my legs; her back to my front.

"I know you're gonna hate me, but we are kind of in a scary movie mood. So we decided to watch the Conjuring" she glances at me before putting the DVD in.

"Noooo" I whine "I hate scary movies, especially when I'm high" I pout and bury my head in Santana's neck.

Santana giggles "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the boogeyman" she whispers.

"Fine. Since you're making me watch a scary movie Quinn you gotta share your bed with me and Santana" Quinn narrows her eyes at me "And we're gonna cuddle" I say as I move my body back and lean against the wall. Quinn sighs before jumping up and sitting next to me. Luckily our dorm rooms are big enough to have a small couch but also small enough where we can all see the TV really well. Mercedes and Rachel slide the couch over by the bed so they are facing us and they'll turn it around when we start the movie.

"So I take it that you all are good now?" Mercedes asks after she sits down and gets comfortable.

"Yes we are, we are actually officially together, as of this afternoon" Santana tells them with a huge grin. She takes two blunts from her purse and tosses it on the ground before getting on Quinn's bed and sliding between my legs to rest her back against my chest. Her head is right on my shoulder so I have the free range to smell her hair like the creeper that I am.

"That is fantastic!" Rachel squeals

"I agree. I'm glad you all figured that out and are officially together. You all are super cute" Mercedes throws a wink our way.

"Thanks" Santana says as she lights the first blunt "So this is the new stuff, I heard it gets you pretty stoned" she smirks before taking a huge hit. God, my girlfriend is so sexy. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her until shes flush against me, I hear her moan before she takes another hit and passes it to me.

"I can't believe I have to watch a scary movie. Plus we're smoking new stuff, I'm totally gonna freak out" I complain and take a hit.

"You won't be the only one. I don't really like scary movies either but Quinn and Mercedes talked me into it" Rachel sent me a small smile with a shrug. I take another hit before passing it to Quinn. I see Santana light the other blunt and take a hit.

"Oh whatever Rachel, it's not like it was hard to talk you into. We just had to promise to talk Brittany into giving you you're first lesbian experience" Quinn shrugged and took another hit.

The rest of us about lost our shit.

"What the fuck?" Santana says and shoots a glare Quinn's way. I can feel her body tensing up and my body is frozen. This Isn't happening. Santana passes me the blunt and I take a huge hit.

"Quinn!" Rachel yells "I would never say that! She's lying Santana, I swear!" Rachel shakes her head and looks at Santana with worried eyes. Quinn starts laughing, like seriously laughing.

"I'm just fucking around" she laughs "You all messed with me at the door, I had to get you back" She shrugs and accepts the second blunt from my hands.

"Fuck Quinn" Santana breaths and lets out a chuckle "That was a good one" she takes the blunt from Mercedes and leans back into me.

I can't help but giggle "Not that I wouldn't be flattered, and you do have a nice ass Rachel. But no" I shake my head and laugh.

"You think she has a nice ass?" Quinn and Santana yell at the same time. I look around awkwardly before looking over at Rachel. She is currently sporting rosey cheeks and looking at the floor. Aw.

"I mean...yeah" I shrug "Whatever, I am already super stoned. Can we go ahead and start this scary ass movie" I plead and kiss Santana on the forehead when she won't stop frowning. "You have the best ass, don't worry" I whisper against her head and lean my head back against the wall. Quinn presses play and I can already feel my heart start to beat faster.

30 minutes into the movie and we are all super stoned. We finished both blunts and I can't stop flinching at every little thing in the movie. Santana starts making soothing circles on my wrist to help calm me. I think it's working but I'm so stoned that I don't really know what is real or not. I feel like that shit was laced and I kind of want some more.

"Can anyone else see that dark figure standing by the door" I whisper out. I feel Santana move her head to look and see Quinn glance that way from the corner of my eye.

They all say no, except Rachel.

"Fuck...I can totally see it. What is that? Is that a monster?" I see her fidget and move closer to Mercedes who just giggles.

"I think it is a monster Rachel. Like a really big monster that isn't moving. I think it may be thinking of a plan on how to kill us" I whisper and wrap my arms around Santana a little tighter. "You guys really don't see it? Look! It just moved a little bit!" I try and move further back but there's a wall stopping me. I look over to Quinn "Quinn" I whisper, she slowly moves her head in my direction " I know you see it, you just don't want to admit that there is a monster in your room because you have to sleep here tonight" I hear Santana giggle and can't help but to giggle myself.

"Everyone, look to the door. You all will see it, I swear" Rachel whispers. We all slowly turn our heads towards the door and stare. After about 5 seconds the door swings open and we all scream and jump in fright.

"It's alive!" Quinn yells and throws her covers over her head. Fact: Your covers will protect you from the darkness and murderers.

We hear a laugh "What the fuck?" We look up and are met with Pucks amused face. Fuck I don't think I have ever been that scared before.

"Damn it Puck. You scared the shit out of us!" Santana yells and cuddles back into me. He flips on the lights, momentarily blinding us and laughs a deep hearty laugh.

"We thought we saw a monster over by the door and then you come swinging the door open. I almost shit myself" Quinn says with a pout. I can agree with that, that almost happened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was going to see If you all wanted to hang out and smoke, but it's clear you all have already done that. New stuff?" He asks while looking at Santana.

"Yeah, that shit was good. Had these mofos scared shitless" she chuckles and places a kiss on my cheek.

"I for one cannot finish this movie after that" Rachel huffs and shakes her head.

"I agree. I say we smoke some more and hang out with our good pal Puck" I smile and high five him. "Also Puck, to answer your question from yesterday, yes Santana and I are dating. She is my beautiful girlfriend.

He shoots me a beaming smile "That's awesome dude!" He gives me another high give before pulling out a bag of weed.

Life is good.

 **I know the songs I had Brittany listen to are old songs and they are something my parents grew up with. But they are good songs lol. Please review and leave your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait. I only got like 4 reviews last time and that sucked asshole. So unless that changes it will probably be awhile before I update this story again. I know I had like 7 hundred something people read this, and to only get 4 reviews? Makes me a sad Panda. Anyway Enjoy!**

I'm sitting in my bed smoking a blunt waiting for my girlfriend to get out of class. Being able to call Santana my girlfriend is like...the best thing ever. I can honestly say that I never in a million years thought I would have a girlfriend, until I met Santana I never noticed how hot girls really are. Like damn. Seeing as she and I are now girlfriends I think it's time we take it to the next level, sex wise. I obviously have gone all the way in pleasing her, but I haven't let Santana touch me yet. We were hanging out last night, smoking a blunt and we ended up having sex. After she was finished she tried to do me, and I may or may not have freaked out. I could tell her feelings were hurt, but she let it go. I've decided to ask her out on a date night and then tell her that I am ready. I really am ready, I mean it's not like I haven't had sex before; I'm not a virgin.

I go to take the last hit of my blunt when my dorm room door swings open and the face of my beautiful girlfriend pops up. She shoots a beaming smile my way as she throws her backpack and jacket on to my couch and walks over to my bed.

"It's nice to see you smoked without me" she giggles before leaning down and pecking my lips.

"Yeah, well your class is like an hour and a half long. I couldn't wait anymore, lucky for you I rolled two" I smile before sitting up and throwing my legs to the side of my bed.

She smiles before moving to stand between my legs "Yeah, lucky me" she leans in to connect our lips in a slow kiss. I move my hands to her waist and pull her as close as possible, I feel her drag her hands up my arms to rest on my neck. I tilt my head to deepen the kiss when I feel her tongue poke my bottom lip. I eagerly swallow the low groan that escapes her when our tongues touch. I slide my hands down to her ass and give it a nice squeeze before pulling back and resting my forehead against hers. I peck her lips once, twice, three times-

"You have any plans tonight?" I whisper against her lips.

"Not that I know of, why?" She starts to scratch her nails up and down my neck. I take a deep breath before speaking again.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me? Like to an actual place and not just here at school" I smile and kiss her cheek.

"I would love to" she smiles "Where do you have in mind?"

"Well they just built a Five Guys down the street" she laughs "I know it's not romantic, but it's really good" she nods her head in agreement before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"That sounds perfect babe" I can feel my cheeks getting hot at the pet name "You are so cute" she whispers before pulling back and sliding her pants down. Once her pants are off she walks to my iPod dock to play some music while we get high. The way her hips sway as she walks has me in a trance. When I hear Adele's 'When We Were Young' come on the dock I smile. Adele's music puts me in another world. She is a Queen. Santana walks back over to me and climbs on the bed. I lean over and grab the other blunt off my night stand and lean up against my pillows.

"I love Adele" Santana says before taking the blunt from my hand and lighting it.

"Me too" I smile " I would marry her."

Santana laughs before taking a hit of the blunt "I would too" another hit "She could sing me to sleep" she passes the blunt to me and moves to straddle my lap.

I take a big hit and blow my smoke in her face "How was class?" I take another hit and pass it back to her.

"Eh" she shrugs and takes a hit "She assigned a paper, its due next week" she takes another hit and passes it to me.

"I hate papers, I have one due next week too" I sit up a little more, which wasn't easy with her on top of me. I take another hit and lean forward to connect our lips. As soon as she opens her mouth I exhale and allow the smoke to pour from my mouth to hers. She takes a deep breath and pulls back. I take another hit and pass it back to her.

"Maybe we could work on our papers together. Motivate each other" she smiles before putting the roach out into the ashtray on my night stand.

"That sounds good" I nod my head and lay back down on my pillows.

"Have you ever thought about quitting smoking?" Santana asks as she moves to lay between my legs and rests her head on my chest.

"Hmm, I probably will. Once I finish college and get a real job. I love smoking, I don't want to quit until I have to. What about you?" I move my hands to her back and slide them up her shirt.

"Same here. I won't quit until I have to. Plus it's hard to sell weed and not smoke it" she laughs and kisses my chin. I totally forgot that my iPod was on and that music was playing. 'Living On A Prayer' by Bon Jovi is currently playing. Good song.

"That reminds me, I went to the school Library yesterday and asked if there were any jobs available."

"A job? Why do you need a job?"

"Well I recently got a girlfriend and it would be nice to have money. Money to buy food, and whatever else you might want to do" I smile.

Santana groans before leaning on her elbows "I have money. There are a lot of pot heads in this school" she shakes her head "If you get a job then we won't be able to hang out as much" she pouts.

"I wouldn't be working that much. Just enough so I have some extra cash. Maybe like 3 or 4 days a week, they said I would get off at 9 each night. Plenty of time to hang out and do whatever" I smile and stretch to place a kiss on that cute pout. "Plus I don't want you paying for everything" I shrug and close my eyes. I am really tired, even though I haven't done shit today.

"Well it still sucks" she whispers and lays her head on my chest.

"Yeah I know" I close my eyes and drift off to a weed induced coma.

/

After waking up from our nap Santana went to her room to work on some homework. I told her I would be at her room at 6:30 for dinner. It is currently 6, so I am starting to get dressed. I know it's a date and all but we're only going to a burger joint so I wont be dressing up. When I told Santana to dress casual she was relieved. Even she hates dressing up sometimes. I decided to put on a black polo shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and my black Vans. Once I've finished lightly curling my hair and throwing on just a tad bit of makeup I grab my keys and money and head to Santana's.

I reach Santana's door and I get a little nervous. We've never actually been on an official date. I mean we went to lunch that one time but that was before we started dating. Back when I was scared shitless of the possibility of me actually liking her. I knock on her door and I take a deep breath. When she opens the door all my nerves disappear. This girl is so beautiful. She's wearing light blue skinny jeans, a skin tight red tank top, with a black leather jacket thrown over her shoulders. To top it all off her hair is perfectly curled and she has the darkest shade of red lipstick on those oh so kissable lips.

"You look delicious" I lean down and kiss her cheek. Don't want to mess up her lipstick.

Santana throws her head back with a laugh "Thank you. You look quite delicious yourself" she winks before turning around and locking her door. When she turns around she leans up and pecks my lips while interlocking our fingers. I guess she isn't too worried about messing up her lipstick. We head for the elevators and hit the button for the main lobby. "So how are we getting to Five Guys?" Santana asks as she tilts her head in confusion.

"I actually have a truck" I smile

Her eyes go wide "You have a truck?" I nod my head and pull her out of the elevator. "How did I not know this."

I shrug and open the door for her "We never go anywhere, so I just didn't mention it" I laugh at her shocked expression. It's just a truck. I pull her to the left towards the student parking by my building. Once we get to the parking lot I pull the keys out of my pocket and hit the alarm button. It's been so long since I've actually gone anywhere I forgot where it was parked.

When we reach my truck Santana stops in her tracks "Brittany...this is a bomb ass truck" she squeals and squeezes my hand. I have a Black Chevy Silverado, with tinted windows and awesome rims. It's my baby.

I laugh and go to open her door for her "So I take it you like trucks?" I ask as I help her in and place my hand on her thigh.

"Trucks are super sexy to me, for some reason. This is a sexy truck babe" she smiles and leans in to kiss me. I smile before shutting her door and hopping in on my side. When I start her up I hear Santana squeal once again and I get a little turned on.

After a 10 minute drive we arrive at Five Guys, there aren't too many cars in the lot so hopefully it won't be that busy. I am starving. We hop out of the truck and make our way inside. As soon as Santana walks in this group of guys at a corner table take notice. Great, just what I need.

"Hi, welcome to Five Guys" the employee says as we make our way to the counter. I already know what I want. I've been craving it all day.

"Hi, can I get a Bacon Burger with Mayo and a Five Guys style fry" I smile and look to Santana who is still looking at the menu.

She looks over at me and smiles before turning to the cashier "May I get the little cheese burger with Mayo, tomato and lettuce. I would also like some Five Guys style fries"

"Anything to drink?"

"Yes I'll take a " I look to Santana who shoots me a wink "And she'll have a water. Thanks."

"Alright, that will be 23.65"

I pull out my wallet and hand her my card with a smile. As she waits for the receipt to print she hands us our cups. Santana takes them and heads to the fountain drinks to fill them up. Once I get my card back I walk over to the pick up area and wait for our food.

Santana walks by me with our drinks "I'll pick a table." I nod my head with a smile and watch her walk away like a creep. As I wait for our food I see one of the guys from that corner table walk over to Santana and take the seat in front of her. My seat. I see Santana roll her eyes and I can't help but laugh.

I grab our food and head towards our table, the guy is still there. Santana sees me coming and shoots me a beaming smile with a wink. When the guy sees this he turns my way and smiles.

"Hey, I was just talking to your hot friend here" the creeper says.

I smile "She is pretty hot isn't she?" I place our food on the table and hand Santanas hers and look over at the guy with raised eyebrows.

He stands up but doesn't walk away "You think I could maybe get your number?" He asks while looking at Santana.

"I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate me giving random dudes my number. Would you babe?" She looks over at me with a smile.

"I'd rather you not" I take a bite of my burger and smile up at the guy.

"Shit" he whispers and walks back over to his friends with his tail between his legs. Sucker.

Santana laughs before taking a bite of her burger "Mhm...this is so good" she moans and dips a fry in some ketchup.

"This place is truly the best" I take another big bite out of my burger and savor it.

/

We get finished eating and we head back out to my truck. I open the door for Santana and help her up "You are such a gentlewoman" she smiles and kisses my cheek. I shut her door and go to my side.

"So you feel like getting high?" I ask as I pull out into the Main Street towards campus.

"You should know the answer to that" she laughs and looks over at me. We head back to campus in complete silence. I keep thinking about having sex with Santana. I guess after we smoke I'll just tell her I'm ready and then bam we do it. I think that'll work.

We get to Santana's room and I lay down on her bed while she goes to her dresser to pull out some clothes. "You want some sweatpants?" She asks as she looks over at me.

I sit up "Yeah, I'll take some." I get up and walk over to her and slip out of these tight ass jeans. I pull her pants up my legs and laugh. They are super short on me. I take my polo off leaving me in a black tank top. I go back to her bed and sit up against the wall.

Santana changes into some sweatpants as well and changes into a sports bra. That's it. She totally wants to turn me on. She grabs her stash and jumps up on the bed next to me.

"Thank you for dinner" she smiles and places a chaste kiss on my lips "It was really good." She starts to roll the blunt with ease.

"Anytime, I gotta treat my girl right" I laugh and lean my head against the wall and wait. Next thing I know I hear the lighter and smell the dope. That was quick. She really is a master.

"This is good shit" she takes a hit and exhales real slow "Puck came and picked some up earlier" she takes another hit before passing it to me.

"I'm glad Puck is back" I take a hit and place my hand on her thigh "I missed him" I take another hit and pass it back to her.

"Yeah. Me too. Even though he can be a pain in my ass" She laughs while taking a hit and scratching her nails up and down my hand.

"Santana" I whisper and accept the blunt from her.

"Yeah?" She looks over at me and places a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm ready" I look over at her

"Ready for what?" She tilts her head in confusion and I can't help but to smile. She's so cute.

"To have sex" I nod "Well...for you to fuck me" I laugh at Santana's wide eyes. She definitely wasn't expecting me to say that.

"Oh" she takes a hit "Awesome" she smiles at me and takes another hit before passing it to me. I am already stupid high. This really is good shit. We take a few more puffs each before she puts it out.

Santana turns to me and smiles, I smile back. She moves to straddle my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. She leans and pecks my lips "You sure?" She whispers.

I move my hands to her hips and pull her against me "Yes" I whisper back and slowly connect our lips. I feel her move her hands to my neck and scratch the baby hairs there. I tilt my head and run my tongue against her bottom plump lip. I am immediately granted access, the second our tongues touch I moan into her mouth and tighten my grip on her hips. Santana leans back and disconnects our lips, she moves her hands down to the hem of my shirt and pulls up. I lean forward and allow her to pull it over my head and throw it to the floor. She slowly connects our lips and she slides her hand to my back to unclasp my bra, I feel the straps slide down my arms. I pull back to take it off completely and throw it to join my shirt on the floor.

"Brittany" she whispers against my lips and moves her hands to my breasts "You're beautiful" she pecks my lips before hopping off my lap and pushing me to lay down. She straddles my hips and pulls her bra off, freeing my best friends. My hands instantly shoot up to her chest and squeeze. She moans before she moves back and hooks her fingers into the waistband of my sweats. I watch her every move until she stops, I look up at her and am met with solid black lustful eyes. I smile and nod my head for her to continue, she slowly pulls my pants down my legs and tosses them on the floor. Never losing eye contact with me. She surges forward and crashes our lips together.

I move my hands to her lower back and make small circles on her back dimples. I love those. She moves her kisses to my neck and sucks on my pulse point before nipping at it. I let out a hiss and move my hand to her hair and grasp it. Silently begging her to go lower. She takes the hint and moves to my left breast and takes a tentative lick to my nipple. I gasp and tighten my hold on her, I feel her smile against my skin before she takes my nipple in her mouth and sucks. She places a finally peck before moving over to my other breast and treating it the same. I feel her move her hand lower down my body until it rests just under my belly button. I move my hand to her shoulder and pull her up so we're face to face.

"I'm ready" I breath and connect out lips and she slides her hand down to touch my sensitive bundle of nerves. She starts to make tight fast circles against it, I disconnect our lips and throw my head back with a moan "That feels good" I whimper and close my eyes. Santana kisses my chin before moving her hand faster and I can already feel the burning in my lower stomach. It's coming. "Santana—I'm gonna" I moan and arch my back "Shit" I whisper. I hear her chuckle before she places a chaste kiss on my lips and she moves her fingers lower, circling my entrance.

"You are beautiful when you come" she whispers against my forehead. She slowly enters me with two fingers, I can feel myself clench around her "Fuck, you are tight babe." She speeds up her thrusts, I open my eyes and see her looking down at herself fucking me. I bite my lip to try and hold in a moan, it doesn't work. She looks up at me and smiles when she's curls her fingers and hits that spot.

"Fuck—there" I moan. I move my hands to her back and dig my nails into her skin, I see her wince in pain before smiling and kissing me. I shove my tongue in her mouth when she slams into me and curls her fingers, I break away for air.

"Let it go baby" she whispers and curls her fingers again. Sending me over the edge and coming all over her fingers. Santana kisses my chin and slowly pulls her fingers out, bringing them to her lips before sticking them in her mouth. She closes her eyes and moans "Damn, you taste good" she smiles before rolling to the side of me and propping her head up on her hand.

I turn to my side and close my eyes "That was amazing" I slowly open my eyes and lean into kiss her "Your turn" I whisper against her lips and move to lay between her legs.

"Britt, you don't have to" she says as she kisses me back with a moan.

"I want to" I say as I sit up and pull her pants down her legs. I obviously wasn't paying attention when she took her underwear off. I guess doing me really turned her on, she is soaked. I move up her body and connect our lips in a slow sweet kiss. She moves her hands to my hair and scratches. I peck her lips once, twice, three times before moving my kisses to her neck. I take a nibble at her pulse point and soothe it with my tongue. I make my way down to her collarbone and take a nibble there, before finally reaching my destination. I take her left nipple into my mouth and suck until my cheeks are hollow, I feel her tighten her grip in my hair as she moans my name.

"Fuck, I love when you suck on my boobs" she moans and scratches her nails down my back. I move over to the other one and bite her nipple earning a beautiful moan from the woman above. I kiss my way down her body until I get to her soaked pussy, I move my body down and throw her legs over my shoulders as I take in the smell of her arousal. I place my hands on her hips and place a gentle kiss on her nub. Santana arches her back and moves her hand to my hair and tugs a little "Mhm" she moans. I slide my tongue from her ass all the way to her clit and suck it into my mouth "Fuck Britt" She tightens her grip in my hair. I move my right hand up to her boob and tug on her nipple as I bite down a little on her clit "Fuck, Fuck" she pants and starts to move her hips against my face.

I tighten my grip on her hip with my left hand as I bring my right hand down and slowly enter her with two fingers. I take her clit into my mouth and make fast licks against it as I thrust into her and curl my fingers.

"Oh Brit—Fuck" I start to thrust my fingers faster once I hit that spot "I'm close baby" I smile and take another nip at her clit. I make slow hard thrusts into her, I curl my fingers as I suck as hard as I can on her clit "Fuuuck-fu" I feel her come down my fingers. I let her clit go and slowly move my fingers in and out of her, helping her come down. Santana slowly opens her eyes, I slide my fingers out and bring them to my lips. As I go to suck them clean Santana shoots up and grabs my wrist. I look at her with narrowed eyes when she pulls my fingers to her mouth and slides them in.

"Fuck" I whisper when I feel her tongue roll around my fingers. She releases them with a pop and I immediately crash my lips down on hers. That was so hot, I shove my tongue in her mouth, searching for the taste of Santana. She pulls back and pulls me to lay down with her.

"That was incredible" she pants and looks over at me with a smile.

"Yes, it was" I laugh and lean over to kiss her cheek.

"I say we smoke another blunt and then go get a snack" she smiles and sits up.

"We ate like an hour and a half ago" I laugh and sit up with her. I jump off the bed and start to throw my clothes back on.

"Yeah, well you're rubbing off on me" she laughs "Plus we smoked and just had incredible orgasams. It's time to eat again" she throws on her clothes and grabs her stash once again. "You should text Quinn and see if she's down to get something to eat" she starts to roll our second blunt of the night.

"Will do" I climb back on her bed and pull my phone out

 _ **B- You wanna go with me and Santana to grab a snack?**_

 _ **Q- When?**_

 _ **B- We're about to smoke real quick, so I'd say 30 minutes**_

 **Q- I wanna smoke**

I look up at Santana and see she's just about finished rolling.

"Quinn said she wants to smoke"

Santana looks to me with a smile "Tell her loser ass to hurry up or I'm gonna light this without her" she laughs and lays it down on her pillow.

 _ **B- Come on up to Santana's room**_

 _ **Q- Score!**_

/

5 minutes later and-

"It smells like sex in here" is the first thing that comes out of Quinn's mouth when she walks in

I laugh and look to Santana "Well we did just have sex, so I guess that could be why it smells like sex" she says and winks at Quinn.

"Ew. Now I have to sit on the bed you all just fucked in?" She makes a disgusted face and jumps up next to me.

"Wouldn't be the first time" I laugh

Santana swatts my arm before lighting the blunt and taking a hit. Tonight really has been great. We went on a date, ate awesome food, smoked awesome weed, and then had awesome sex. I could try, but I don't think I could be any happier than this.

Santana moves to lay between my legs and rests her back against my front, she passes the blunt to Quinn who takes it with a smile.

Life is great.

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the Love!**

I'm on my way to upstairs Powell to meet up with Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel. It's been awhile since I've hung out with all three of them at the same time. I've been so wrapped up in Santana I kind of just stopped hanging out with my friends. Besides Quinn, I probably haven't hung out with my friends for like 2 or so weeks. I mean were in college, I should be hanging out with my friends getting drunk and high. I walk in and immediately spot them, when I see them talking and laughing I can't help but smile. I have missed them.

"What's up bitches" I say when I take the seat next to Quinn.

"Glad to see you still know what we look like" Rachel says with her nose in the air. Oh whatever.

"Like she could forget my beautiful face" Mercedes smirks "Seriously though, glad to see you out and about." 

"Yeah yeah, I know I've been MIA. I can't help it, I have a girlfriend and it's still new" I smile

"We totally understand Britt, these hoes just love to complain" Quinn laughs and dodges Rachel's hand.

"It's Friday, we should hang out tonight" Rachel says looking at all of us.

"I already have plans with Santana" I shrug "I can ask her if she wants to hang out with you, I doubt she would say no. She's been working on this paper non-stop, she could use a break."

"Yasss, we havent gotten high together in so long. Text your girl and tell her your plans changed. Yall are hanging with the girls tonight" Mercedes says high fiving Rachel.

As I go to take my phone out of my pocket someone walks up behind me and grabs my shoulders making me scream out in fear.

"What the Fu-" Im cut off by loud laughter, the whole table is cracking up. Glad they think my mini heart attack is hilarious. I turn around and see Puck doubled over in laughter. I should have known it was him. He always scares the shit out of someone. I look around and notice a few other people snickering, great.

"I-Im sorry Brittany, I didn't think you would yell out like that" he laughs before grabbing a chair and sitting at our table.

"Fuck. My heart is racing" I laugh and hold a hand to my chest.

"It was totally worth it" he laughs and rubs his hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"How did you even get in here Puck?" Quinn asks once she's finished laughing. I swear it wasn't that funny.

We have to show our student ID cards to get in here, otherwise we won't be able to eat. Trust me, when you forget your ID card and have to stand there in disappointment and stare at all the food. It sucks.

"You know me, I got that charm. All I had to do was wink at the older woman at the counter and she let me through" He shrugs with a smile. "Anyway, it's Friday. You know I got my own place, well kinda. My "roommate" went home for the weekend. I was thinking you all could come over tonight and get super stoned with me. I just got this knew Bong, except they call it a Zong because it's in a shape of a Z. It's super dope. I also just got this Steam Roller. Which is basically a glass pipe, get you super stoned" he smiles and looks to all of us.

Mercedes looked over to me "Text your girl again and say plans changed once again. We're going to Pucks!" She smiles.

"I'm totally down" Rachel nods

"Yes, me too. Britt?" Quinn asks looking at me

"I'm definitely down, let me just text Santana real quick" I pull out my phone with a smile. This is going to be a fun night.

 _ **B-Hey, so Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel want to hang out tonight. Puck wants us to come to his place and smoke with him. Would you want to do that?**_

I lay my phone down on the table and wait for her response.

"I think we should pick up some wine too" Quinn says

"Yes, definitely wine. We gonna get so faded tonight" Mercedes laughs

I hear my phone vibrate against the table and go to pick it up. Before I go to read it I see everyone staring at me.

"What?"

Rachel shakes her head "We're just waiting to see if your girlfriend will allow you to hang out with us."

"Fuck off" I say before I look down at my phone to read her message

 _ **S- Yeah that sounds fun. We can do that. As long as we get our sexy alone time after ;)**_

I feel my cheeks heat up at her message. I really wish I could control this whole blushing thing.

"She said that sounds like fun" I look over at Puck "What time?"

He shrugs "Doesn't really matter to me."

I look over at my friends with raised eyebrows.

"Let's see it's 5 now, so I think 8 would work?" Quinn says to us and we all nod in agreement.

"Sweet. If you want I can go pick up your wine for you?" Puck says looking at Quinn.

"That would be great. Just get two bottles of Bach's Wine and we'll pay you back when we get there."

"Sounds good. I'll see you lovely ladies later" he winks and then he's gone.

 _ **B- Alright awesome. They want to hang at 8, so you just wanna get ready and come to my room around 7:45? Also, we will definitely have our sexy alone time**_

 _ **S- Sounds good to me. See you then Sweet Cheeks :)**_

"We can take my truck to Pucks. I know we can walk there but I don't think we're gonna want to walk back after we smoke all that" I say with a laugh.

"Yeah that works for us. I guess we'll just meet up in front of your dorm?" Mercedes says as her and Rachel stand up to leave.

I nod my head "Deuces" I say and flick them off just because.

"So how are things with Santana?" Quinn asks and turns her body towards me.

"They are great" I smile

"Good. I'm glad. It's been awhile since ive seen you this happy. I mean you've always been happy and like a ray of sunshine, but this is different" she smiles a sweet smile.

"Thanks Quinn. I really am happy" I smile.

/

It's 7:40 and I still don't know what shirt to wear. I already put on some light blue jeans and my white Vans, but I have no idea what shirt to wear. I know we're only going to Pucks, but I still am having a hard time in choosing a shirt.

I have about 6 shirts laid out on my bed, of course most of them are superhero shirts. No surprise there, I'm a nerd who likes to wear awesome superhero shirts. I'm standing there with my right hand on my chin and my left on my hip when there's a knock on my door. I look at the clock and it reads 7:45, of course she's on time. I smile and go to open the door.

"Sexy times first?" Santana winks as she looks me up and down. I look down at my bra covered torso and blush, I probably shouldn't open the door this way. I laugh and shake my head before opening the door wider for her to come in. Once she's in I take the chance to check her out: She's wearing those damn black volleyball shorts again, a tight black tank top, and black flip flops. She is so cute.

She walks over to my bed and laughs "Can't figure out what shirt to wear?" She asks and looks over at me as I come to stand next to her.

I lean over and kiss her cheek "I know, I'm a weirdo. Why don't you pick it out?"

She bends over a little to get a good look at all the shirts on my bed and I brush my hand down her back and move it slowly down to her ass. Once I make it down there I give it a light squeeze, it's so nice.

She chuckles before picking one up "Wear this one" she hands it to me and walks over to my closet, she reaches up to the shelf and pulls down my plain black Snapback hat. When I look at the shirt she picked I smile, it's one of my favorites. Its black with the words The Original Gangsters on it with a picture of: The Joker, The Riddler, CatWoman, and The Penguin on there. If you know anything about Batman you would know those are the villains.

Once I have my shirt on I go to sit on my bed to trade out my white Vans for my Light Purple ones. I gotta match the shirt. Santana walks over and puts my black Snapback on my head backwards. I move my hands from her knees up to her thighs and pull her down to straddle my lap.

"These are my favorite shorts" I whisper before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

She smiles "Why do you think I wear them so much?" She moves her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. "I love when you wear hats, I don't know why, but you are so adorably sexy in them" she says before connecting our lips in a slow kiss. I move my hands from her thighs to her ass and pull her as close as I can against me. I slide my tongue on her bottom lip, moaning when she forces her tongue in my mouth. We battle for dominance until the need for air is desperate. Santana pulls back taking my bottom lip between her teeth with her, before grunting and releasing it with a quick peck.

"We need to go" I whisper against her lips and move my hands back to her thighs.

"I know" She whispers back, she pecks my lips one last time before removing herself from my lap.

We make our way downstairs, when we see our friends Santana laughs.

I look over at her "What's so funny?"

She shakes her head "They are" I look over at them and see Rachel hopping around like a rabbit, yelling about something. I shake my head and laugh too. I do have some pretty funny friends.

When we reach them Rachel stops hopping and tries to catch her breath.

"I don't even want to know what you were doing Rachel" I smile "We ready to go?"

They all nod. I grab Santana's hand and interlock our fingers pulling her towards the parking lot.

"Are we taking your truck?" She squeals.

"Yes, we are" I smile and open the front passenger door for her, I grab her hand and help her up before shutting it behind her. When I turn to walk to my side I see all my friends standing there staring at me. "What?"

Quinn shrugs "We're just waiting for you to open the door for us" I roll my eyes and open the back door up for them. Quinn and Rachel slide in that door while Mercedes walks to the other side. Once we're all settled in I start my baby up and start driving to Pucks.

/

Last time I was at this house was not a good night. Even though that night gave me the courage to ask Santana to be my girlfriend, it still kind of makes me sad. We climb out of my truck and walk up to the front door. You would think we were already high with the way Rachel and Mercedes keep giggling. After Quinn knocks on the door it only takes Puck a few seconds for Puck to open it. He grins and tells us to come in.

Last time we were here the whole living room was wide open. Puck has a pretty nice size black sectional with a black Lazy Boy next to it. I love Lazy Boys, I smile before calling dibs and jumping in it. I go to reach for the level to bring the foot rest out when someone clears their throat. I look up to see Santana standing there with narrowed eyes.

"What?" I ask.

Santana shrugs "Oh I don't know, just thought you would maybe want to sit by your girlfriend" she says and goes to sit on the couch next to Quinn. I frown and look over at Puck who seems to find this situation funny.

"I just want to sit here for a little bit, then I'll switch with someone. Or you can come and sit with me" I smile but immediately frown when all Santana does is roll her eyes. Whatever. This chair is awesome. I shrug my shoulders and reach down to release the foot rest. They Lazy Boy is pretty close to the couch so I won't have any problems getting passed the weed.

I look over to Pucks coffee table and see this crazy looking glass object. I guess it's the Zong Puck told us about either. It looks pretty freaking cool.

"Alright, so everyone here has used a Bong before right?" Puck asks as he goes to pick up the Zong.

Everyone says yes like it's the most obvious thing in the world. You aren't a true pot head unless you've gotten super baked using a bong.

"Sweet. Well this works the same way as a regular bong, the only difference is its in a shape of a Z. You might have to take a bigger hit than usually to get all the smoke out but I don't see anyone having a problem with that." He laughs and takes the first hit of the Zong. I watch all the smoke fill up and I am mesmerized. Once the whole thing is filled Puck pulls out the downstream (which is the little bowl that holds the product" and takes the biggest hit. He takes all the smoke and holds it in while passing the Zong to Rachel.

Puck doesn't release the smoke until Rachel is ready to inhale hers, that shit is impressive. The first time Rachel inhales she coughs and pulls back. She only got half the smoke out and we all just laugh. Rachel flicks us off before inhaling the rest.

"That is so cool" I whisper in amazement. I have never seen a Zong.

"I know right? I went into the store to get a regular Bong and I saw that. I was like holy shit I have to have that" Puck laughs before getting up and heading in to the kitchen.

Santana gets the Zong and she does it like a champ. That's my girlfriend right there. She takes all the smoke in one hit and passes it to Quinn.

Puck comes back from the kitchen with the bottles of Wine Quinn wanted and 2 beers. He passes me a beer and sets the Wine bottles onto the table. Puck disappears into the kitchen again.

"Here Britt" Quinn whispers and I look over and her eyes are already red. I smile like a kid on Christmas morning when I accept the Zong from Quinn. Puck comes out and sits some cups and a bottle opener on the table before walking over to me and filling the Zong up with more weed. Fresh hit, yes.

I set my beer on the floor before taking the lighter and lighting this bad boy up. I get the Zong filled with smoke and take a deep breath. I am determined to be a champ and take all this smoke in one hit.

"Of course you three would beast out on this Zong" Referring to Puck, Santana and myself "While the rest of us hack our lungs up" Quinn laughs and pours herself and Santana some wine. I smile before releasing the smoke and passing it back to Puck.

Puck sits the Zong on the table and pulls out something else "Okay guys, this is a Steamroller. You all ever used one?" It looks to be a cylinder with two open ends and a small bowl on the top of one side.

We all say no, except Santana.

"Well, it's simple. It pretty much works exactly like a bowl just no water. It can hit you pretty hard. What you do is cover the hole by the bowl and light the weed, once the entire pipe is full of smoke, release your finger and inhale" he smiles before packing the bowl with weed and taking the first hit.

I reach down and grab my beer and pop it open. I look over at Santana and see her on her phone while sipping on the Wine Quinn gave her. I look over at Puck and watch what he does so I don't mess up when It's my turn.

"Hey Puck, can we turn on some music?" I ask

Puck smiles "Yeah for sure" he pulls his phone out and hooks it up to the TV. Once he has the music set up and "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson comes on I smile and look to Quinn just in time to get the Steamroller. I bring it to my lips and cover the other end with my finger like Puck said and Light it. When the pipe is full I pull my finger in and take a big hit.

"I like this" I say after I release the smoke and hand it over to Puck. I can already feel my body going numb.

"Yeah, me too. It's easier for me to hit than that Zong thing" Rachel laughs and takes a sip of her Wine.

We sit there and smoke for about an hour, I can honestly say I have never been this high.

After a while Puck turned on the movie "Bad Santana." We sit there high as fuck talking to each other while Bad Santa is playing in the background.

"Did you know that there is life on Mars" Rachel says and Quinn throws her head back with a groan.

"Rachel how many times do I have to tell you this, we aren't talking about that" Quinn leans over to pour herself another glass, they are down a bottle and a half. I think they are definitely faded.

"Hey look, Bernie Mack is on the TV" Mercedes says random says.

"He's dead" I say.

"Shit, he's talking to John Ritter...he's dead too" Rachel whispers.

Puck stands up and rub his hands down his face "Guys we are watching a movie scene where both people in it...are dead." We all stare at the TV for a few seconds before I speak up.

"That is crazy" Quinn whispers.

"You guys are super weird" I laugh and finish my 3rd beer.

Puck laughs and sits back down. He picks up the Steamroller and packs it with weed before taking a hit and passing it to Rachel.

"Santana" I whisper and look over at her "Quinn...move your head. I can't see my Santana" Quinn scoffs and leans her head forward, when she's completely out of the way I connect eyes with Santana and smile.

"What?" She tilts her head to the side

"Come sit with me" I pout and open up my arms.

Santana laughs "Hold on a second" she takes the steamroller from Mercedes and takes a big hit before passing it to Quinn and standing up. I scoot over as far as I can and try to make room for her. Santana smiles and places her butt between the arm rest and my thigh and throws her legs over mine and hangs her feet off the other side.

"Hi" I whisper and lean into peck her lips

"Hi" she whispers back and wraps her left arm around my neck.

Quinn clears her throat and passes me the steamroller. Seeing as I have my right arm wrapped around Santana's waist it's hard for me to do this.

"Here, I'll do it" Santana says and takes the steamroller from me and covers the hole while moving it to my mouth. I light the bowl and fill the pipe up with smoke, I pat Santana's side to let her know she can uncover the hole. When she does I take a huge hit and motion for Puck to come and get it from me.

I release the smoke and go to turn my hat around so I can lay my head back against the chair. I feel Santana move her hand under my shirt and start to lightly scratch her nails against my stomach. Feels good.

"Did you guys notice that the opposite of a fishbowl are the submarines?" Rachel asks.

"What? That makes no sense Rachel" Quinn laughs as does Mercedes.

"It totally makes sense" I agree.

"Fish can live in a bowl of water surrounded by humans. When we go in submarines we are living In a tank of air surrounded by fish. When they live and survive in our world they have to be in a bowl of water. When we want to live and survive in their world we need air. The bowl keeps fish alive here and submarines keep us alive there. When we go into the water, we become the fish and they become the humans." I nod

"Yeah...that still doesn't make sense to me" Quinn shakes her head

I shrug "Eh I tried" I laugh

"I think I kind of understand that, but then again I don't" Mercedes says.

"You're super smart babe, but that didn't make a whole lot of sense" Santana giggles.

"I think it makes sense, its just hard to explain it in a way that you all would understand. Like in my head it makes perfect sense, but when I say it out loud, I feel like something is wrong with my brain" I laugh.

"I think that means you need to smoke more" Puck says and grabs that crazy Zong again and packs it.

I lay my head back down and close my eyes. I could totally sleep for days right now.

"I think we should get a strap-on" is whispered in my ear.

I widen my eyes and look up at Santana-

"W-What?"

She smiles "I actually have one...I think we should use it" she shrugs and I feel her fingers start to lightly scratch my neck. 

"Um..." I clear my throat "What?" I feel my cheeks start to get hot and my heart starts to beat really fast.

"Does that sound like something you would want to do?" She tilts her head and smirks.

I clear my throat once again "I-I guess we could try that"

"I know this is random but I am really horny right now and the thought of you fucking me with a strap-on is _really_ hot" she leans in and licks the shell of my ear.

"Santana..."I whisper and glance towards Quinn to see if she can hear this conversation. Seeing as she has lungs full of smoke right now from the Zong, I'd say she cant.

"I am so wet for you baby" Santana purrs in my ear before placing a delicate kiss against my cheek. I close my eyes and move my hand that's around Santana's waist to under her shirt. I lean my head up and connect my lips with hers in slow kiss. I take a deep breath with my nose and move my left hand up her bare thigh, stopping just short of her most intimate area.

"Britt!" I jump so hard Santana almost falls from my lap. I look over to a smirking Quinn "Here" she chuckles and passes me the Zong.

After another hour we all decide it's time to leave and head for the door.

"Hey next time you all come over we should totally make some edibles. Now that I have my own kitchen we could make a shit load of snacks" Puck says as he walks us to the door.

"That sounds awesome" Mercedes says before walking out.

Once we're all in my truck and buckled up I start it up.

"You sure you're okay to drive babe?"

I look over to Santana and smile "I'm an excellent driver when I'm high" I wink and pull out of Pucks driveway.

/

When we get back to campus we all go our separate ways, except me and Santana.

"You want to stay over tonight?" Santana asks as we walk back to her dorm.

"Yeah" I smile and throw my arm over her shoulder.

We get to Santana's room and I go to lay on her bed. I smash my face into her pillow and take a deep breath. I am really stoned. I don't think I ever smoked that much in one sitting. That Zong was totally cool, I think I might have to get one. I start my Job at the Library next week, I'll be able to save some money up.

"You tired?" Santana asks as she walks up to her bed and runs her fingers through my hair.

I turn over on to my back and shake my head no. I grab her hand and bring it to my mouth to place a kiss on her knuckles.

"Do you maybe want to, you know?" She asks with a raised eyebrows

"Have sex?" I laugh

"Obviously, but do you want to use...the strap-on?"

I clear my throat and sit up "Yeah, we can do that" I move my legs to hang off the side of her bed as I watch her walk over to her closet.

I see her stand on her tippy toes to reach a box from the top shelf. When she has it in her hands she turns my way and smiles. Santana places the box on her bed and turns to look at me-

"You sure?"

I nod my head "Would it be okay if maybe we just used it on you tonight?"

"Yeah if you want" she says and runs her thumb across my bottom lip before leaning in and placing a small kiss against it. Santana smiles and opens up the box pulling out a decent size strap on. It's red and has black straps. I laugh a little bit at the color, of course Santana would have a red strap-on.

I climb off her bed and grab Santana by her waist to turn her my way. I lean in and connect our lips in a slow kiss, I feel Santana slide her hands up my arms to my neck. I grab her hips and pull her flush against me as I swipe my tongue on her lower lip, she immediately grants me entrance and I moan as soon as our tongues touch. I move my hands to the hem of her shirt and pull up, Santana pulls back with a pop and yanks her shirt off, before grabbing my hat and placing it on her night stand. I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head as I kick off my shoes and kick them to the side. I smile into the next kiss when Santana yanks her sports bra off, revealing my best friends. I slide my hands from her back to the front of her chest and massage her boobs.

Santana moans "I can't wait for you to fuck me" she whisper against my lips and reaches behind me to unclasp my bra. I shake it off and it joins the rest of our clothes on the floor. Santana grabs me by the back of the neck and crashes our lips together, the feeling of her chest flush against mine makes us both moan. I back Santana up against the bed until she gets the hint to climb up, once she's laying on her back I unbutton my jeans and pull them down my legs. I run my hand down my face and take a deep breath, I slide my underwear down my legs and grab the strap on. I step into the straps and secure it before looking to Santana. She looks down with her bottom lip between her teeth. She is so sexy.

I grab the box and throw it to the floor by our clothes and climb into the bed. I lay myself between her legs and place my hands by her head. Santana moves her hands to my sides and starts to lightly scratch her nails up and down. I smile before lowering my head to connect our lips, I shove my tongue in her mouth and tangle it with hers. When Santana sucks on my tongue I grind my hips into hers and swallow the groan she lets out.

I pull back from the kiss and sit up on my knees. I slide my hands from her feet to her thighs and grasp the waistband of her shorts. I pull her pants down and throw them to the floor, she is soaking.

"You weren't lying when you said you were wet" I groan

Santana laughs and grabs me by the hands to pull me down against her. When I rub against her she gasps and wraps her legs around me. I lean into kiss her as I move my right hand down her body to grasp the strap-on sliding it up and down her core, feeding off her breathy moans.

"Please baby" she whispers against my lips. Not to sound like a slut of anything, but I've had plenty of sex with guys to know what to do in this situation. I'm not worried, just a tad nervous.

I move the tip to her entrance and slowly enter her, Santana moves her hands to my lower back and digs her nails in. I lean my forehead against hers and start up a slow steady rhythm with my hips. As I start to move a bit faster I lean up on my left hand moving my right one to her left boob. I start to make slow hard thrusts as I tug on her nipple.

"Fuck" she moans and wraps her legs around me tighter. After another tug on her nipple I move both hands to her hips and hold a tight grip on them. "Faster" she pants and moves her hands to my ass, pushing me against her. I tighten my grip on her hips and start to slam into her, I'm so mesmerized but her boobs jiggling with each thrust I don't even realize the strap-on is rubbing against my clit until a particular hard thrust.

"Fuck" I whine and throw my head back, that feels good. I move my hands to under her ass and pull her until her thighs are on top of mine.

"Shit—so deep baby" Santana moans and grabs my forearms. I move my right hand to her clit and start to make fast tight circles "Yes-y-yes" Santana whines and digs her nails into my skin. Fuck, this is a lot of work. I feel sweat drip down my back as I pound into her harder, determined to get her off.

"Fuck this feels good" I moan and move my left hand to just under her boob while I continue the work on her clit.

"I'm so c-close" I slam into her "Fuck-Brit" I pinch on her clit and slam into her again "Fuuck" Santana screams and cums all over the strap on.

"I'm close" I pant and lay myself against her and lean my forehead on hers. I connect our lips as best I can when I feel Santana move her hands to my ass and pull myself hard against her. "Fuuck San—so -" I slam into her again and my body shakes as I cum hard. I slowly move in and out of her coming down from my oragasm and breath against her mouth. Santana leans up and pecks my lips as she moves her hands up and down my back.

I groan before sitting up and pulling out of her. Shit, this strap-on is soaked. I look down and see Santana's thighs covers with her juices. I place my hands on her thighs and squeeze as I take a deep breath. I climb off her bed and take the strap-on off lay it back in the box. I lay back in her bed on my side and prop my head on my hand.

"You okay?" I ask her and move my hand to her naked stomach, which is covered in a thin layer of sweat.

Santana rolls her head to look at me and smiles "I'm perfect" she leans over and places a chaste kiss against my lips.

I reach down to pull the covers over us while Santana moves to her side so I can be the big spoon. We've never slept completely naked before, this could be interesting.

/

It's been a week since Santana and I have had sex with the strap-on, for some reason she hasn't brought it up since. I started my job at the school library 2 days ago and I kinda love it. It's nice and quiet and during my down time I can study, which is what I'm doing right now. I go to flip the page when-

"Are you Brittany?" I look up and am met with hazel eyes and long brown hair.

I look around before looking back at her "Yes?"

"My names Sarah, I have a class with your friend Santana" I smile at the mention of Santana but immediately frown when I realize she said friend.

"You mean my girlfriend?" I tilt my head in confusion.

"Wait...what?" She asks "She's mentioned a Brittany, but she never said the word girlfriend with the name."

My heart sinks at that and I clear my throat "Well..."

"That sucks, I really like her" she shakes her head "When we we're at a party a few weeks back she definitely showed interest in me."

This is the girl from Pucks party. The girl Santana was all over on his back porch. The girl she said she had a crush on before she met me. Now this girl is telling me she likes Santana, and Santana has yet to tell her she has a girlfriend.

What the actual Fuck?

I **know this chapter sucked ass, but I tried. Let me know if you hate it or love it.**


End file.
